


Confusing Love

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: Una historia de un multiple amor.-Sterek-Steter-Stackson-Sciles-StarrishCon quien elegirá quedarse después de que ellos le demostraran y le confesaran su amor?Con quien quieres que el se quede?





	1. Trailer

 

Una historia de un multiple amor.

-Sterek

-Steter

-Stackson

-Sciles

-Starrish

Con quien elegirá quedarse después de que ellos le demostraran y le confesaran su amor?

Con quien quieres que el se quede?

 


	2. Introducción

** POV. PETER: **

Que siento? No sabría explicarlo.

Que hare? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Como me siento? Completamente jodido por el chico moteado de lunares que camina sin descaro ante mis ojos.

** POV. DEREK: **

Que puedo hacer para dejar de asustarlo?

Que tengo que hacer para dejar de pensar en sus ojos marrón y es que cada maldita facción de su rostro me provoca a más.

El morder de sus labios cada que está concentrado en una lectura.

Su caminar de un lado a otro mientras idea un plan.

Su mirar desprevenido a mi cuerpo cada que me quito la camisa, a veces lo hago solo por el hecho de percibir su mirada por todo mi torso desnudo y eso solo termina poniéndome de una manera que preferiría ocultar, no es grato dejar mis deseos ante la manada.

** POV. SCOTT: **

Es mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano, pero el solo recordar cada vez que me consoló tras la muerte de Allison me hizo pensar que lo quería de una manera distinta a la que creía.

Comencé a sentirme celoso tras los besos que Malia le daba en los labios y el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Comencé a sentirme nervioso cada que nos sentábamos juntos en clase, empecé a sentir una corriente eléctrica cada que nuestras manos chocaban tras jugar en lacross.

Pero que puedo hacer si solo me ve como un buen amigo, su mejor amigo.

** POV. JACKSON: **

Regrese solo por una persona y no es aquella pelirroja que cuelga de mi cuello tratando de besar mis labios, es aquel pequeño castaño que se entretiene con sus audífonos a todo volumen mientras disfruta de su música.

Como no me pude dar cuenta antes de marcharme?

La verdad ya no me importa, ni siquiera la mirada retadora que me da Derek cada que siquiera me acerco unos metros para percibir su dulce aroma.

Es un chico peculiar, despistado, desprevenido, inteligente pero demasiado leal y tal vez fue lo que me comenzó a gustar de él.

Pero solo sé que me quede para no marcharme nunca más.

** POV. PARRISH: **

Es el hijo de mi jefe, como acercarme a él o incluso invitarlo a salir si mi mente me dice que está mal.

Como alejar mis pensamientos de abrazarlo fuertemente y no soltarlo.

Como olvidar la vez que ocasionalmente bese su mejilla después de un abrazo navideño en su casa?

Como avanzar más hacia el si no puedo siquiera atreverme a decir lo que siento por aquel de ojos avellana que día tras día deja el almuerzo a mi jefe, un jefe que no deja de insistir en que le dé una oportunidad cuando solo fantaseo con su hijo.

** POV. STILES: **

Como dejar de fingir lo que comienzo a sentir por él?

Porque cada vez que se me acerca siento que mi corazón se quiere salir?

Estaré enamorado del chico equivocado?

Él es todo lo que pienso cada que me concentro en mi lectura, finjo poner atención pero solo su voz retumba en mi mente como un tambor.

Suelo escuchar música para tratar de callar mi propio sonido de mi corazón acelerado por estar tan cerca de él.

Suelo distraerme para no seguirlo con mi mente en llevarle el almuerzo a mi padre.

Siento estallar en mi habitación al llevarme su olor a mi casa.

Pero que puedo hacer si comienzo a enamórame de ¿____________?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno chiquillos y chiquillas aquí esta lo que es el prólogo? Capitulo? Adelanto? Lo que gusten, espero y les guste, espero poder regresar con el inicio formal de esta historia, por el momento el suspenso inicia, quien será el ganador din din din.
> 
> Saludos a todos y hasta luego! :)


	3. Visitas

-Parrish podrías por favor venir a mi oficina un momento!- exclamo en voz alta el sheriff al tiempo que el mencionado se levantaba de su escritorio y se dirigía a su oficina- Cierra la puerta por favor- este obedeció y tomo asiento frente a él.

-Dígame- menciono tranquilamente.

-Bueno ya son más de las 9:00 creo que debemos dejar el formalismo de lado no crees?

Siempre le había agradado su jefe. Era una persona justa y legal y siempre le había inspirado a seguir al pie las leyes en el pueblo, pero solo había algo que él no podía seguir ocultando más, y era que de cierta manera le disgustaba la insistencia de salir a cenar.

-Quisiera que me acompañaras a cenar a mi casa- exclamo y este no pudo evitar abrir los ojos enormemente.

Siempre había sido lo mismo, lo invitaba a cenar y él se excusaba con cualquier cosa.

_-No puedo mi perro se enfermo y lo llevare a la veterinaria._

_-Lo siento es que mi madre está enferma y la llevare al médico._

_-De verdad lo lamento pero es que me enferme un poco y me recostare temprano._

Pero esta vez era distinto, lo había invitado a SU casa y eso significaba que cierto castaño estaría ahí.

-Como siempre te niegas a salir conmigo pues que mejor que en un lugar más cómodo no crees, además Scott estará con nosotros y Stiles preparara lasaña.

Ese nombre, era solo la droga para que su corazón latiera frenéticamente.

-Claro esta vez estoy libre- sin pensarlo acepto lo que ocasiono la alegría del mayor.

-De acuerdo no perdamos el tiempo!- exclamo entusiasmado mientras tomaba sus cosas.

...

Permanecía sentado al borde de su cama, mirando el suelo limpio y recién pulido, había olvidado cuantas veces lo había hecho por el simple hecho de pensar en compartir una cena con su mejor amigo.

No era como que jamás lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora era distinto, se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorándose de él y eso no era algo bueno.

-Solo es una cena Scott- se recrimino a si mismo mientras se ponía de pie y se miraba al espejo.

Jamás se había comportado de esa manera, incluso jamás se miraba al espejo para ver si se miraba bien, solo tomaba lo que encontraba en su closet y se marchaba a su cita, pero esto no era una cita, era solo una cena como tantas antes había tenido con su MEJOR AMIGO.

Tomo su billetera y cerró la puerta de su habitación para después caminar por la calle hacia la casa de aquel castaño que se encontraba preparando la cena.

...

El timbre sonó y el castaño dejo la charola que había sacado del horno para poder abrir la puerta.

Cuando esta se abrió observo a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola Stiles- le sonrió y este lo miro curioso.

-Que haces aquí Jackson?

-Bueno pasaba por aquí y quise ver como estaba mi amigo.

-Tú y yo no somos amigos- menciono.

-Bueno eso tú lo diste por hecho.

-Jackson, quisiste matarme, a mí y a la manada.

-Pequeñeces, no pienses en el pasado.

-Pues deja de tratar de cambiar de humor siempre, a veces pienso que eres familiar de Derek porque siempre cambian de humor- se hizo a un lado de la puerta dándole la señal de que pasara.

-Derek es más temperamental que yo, yo al menos me se controlar.

-Claro porque el transformarte en lagartija cada que no te dan por tu lado es controlarse.

-Stilinski- sentencio con su mirada.

-De acuerdo- se hizo a un lado y este lo siguió.

Su olor era simplemente perfecto, como no se había dado cuenta del porque siempre estaba pegado a él o de porque lo acorralaba en las duchas.

-Escucha Stiles tengo que decirte algo- trato de hablar pero el timbre volvió a sonar.

-Vaya no creo que sea mi padre él tiene llave.

Ignorando al visitante se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

-Hola castañito- no podía creerlo, Peter Hale estaba a su puerta y nada más y nada menos que con un ramo de flores en sus manos ofreciéndoselo al chico que sorprendido por tal escena las tomo lentamente.

-Peter?- pregunto confuso- dejando las flores en la mesa de al lado de la puerta.

-El mismo que viste y calza!

-Que haces aquí, no se suponía que deberían de andar ladrando a la luna o cualquier cosa de lobos que hagan.

-Mi querido e inocente Stiles, si te dijera él porque he venido tendrías que estar encerrado en tu cuarto y créeme que no sería bonito.

Eso provoco el sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño y el seño fruncido del otro.

-Y mira quién se va ya a su casita- mirando a Jackson.

-Lo siento acabo de llegar- respondió con amargura.

-Bueno eso se puede arreglar- su sonrisa se borro enseguida y antes de seguir su "conversación" el timbre volvió a sonar.

-Que esta vez es el día de visiten al pobre Stiles!- exclamo abriendo la puerta.

La abrió rápidamente y una sonrisa de lado y una chaqueta de cuero lo recibió.

-De verdad? Derek? Que haces aquí?- pregunto el castaño.

-Bueno pasaba por aquí y..

-Déjame adivinar, decidiste pasar a saludar a tu amigo Stiles, buena charla pero espero visitas- trato de cerrar la puerta pero este la detuvo con su pie.

-No es bueno cerrarle la puerta a alguien.

-Tampoco andar en la calle en la noche.

-Soy un lobo.

-Y esa es la razón principal, que tal si se te atraviesa caperucita y la quieres devorar por los estragos de la luna?

-No hay luna hoy y además sabes que ya pase esa face?

Permaneció callado mientras este lo miraba directo a los ojos, no supo descifrar que miro exactamente en ellos pero algo había cambiado en ese lobo amargado.

-Me vas a dejar pasar o seguirás mirándome como bobo?- casi sonrió ante eso.

Este reacciono y se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al ojiverde.

-Mira quien decidió salir de su madriguera- menciono Peter tomando asiento cómodamente sobre el sofá de la sala.

-Que haces aquí?- estaba molesto, más bien furioso porque él estuviera en ese lugar, con Jackson sabría manejarlo pero él era distinto, la ultima vez casi se habían matado en el hospital cuando su tío regreso al pueblo.

-Lo mismo que tu supongo- le respondió sínicamente.

El castaño se estaba volviendo loco, que estaba pasando? En que universo se había metido para ver lo que estaba frente a él.

De pronto el timbre volvió a sonar provocando un gesto cansado en el menor que se acerco a la puerta para abrirla.

Para su sorpresa era su mejor amigo Scott.

-Scotty que bueno que llegas, este trió no se que hacen aquí, juro que no les jugué alguna broma pesada ni nada, ni siquiera tome mi teléfono!

El moreno lo miro un momento y después al resto, su aroma era idéntico, era excitación pura al ver al castaño temblar detrás de su amigo, todos mirando al suculento manjar que escondía.

Acaso todos pasaban por lo mismo?

Se giro entonces para mirar a Stiles.

-Stiles necesito hablarte de algo- estaba nervioso, más que eso, se estaba muriendo por dentro al ver la sonrisa de su amigo hacia él, pero antes de que este le respondiera la puerta volvió a sonar.

-No lo puedo creer! Enserio?!- exclamo ya molesto el castaño.

La puerta se abrió sin la necesidad de que este se acercara abrirla pues su padre estaba ante él con un confundido Parrish detrás de él.

-Stiles que está pasando?- cuestiono su padre.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo- le respondió sinceramente.

No mentía, había invitado a su amigo a cenar pero el resto no sabía que hacían con exactitud en su casa y más aun el porqué parecía que se mataban con la mirada.

Sin duda iba a ser una larga noche y llena de sorpresas, pero quien es él para juzgar?


	4. Plan y Cena

La cena había dado inicio extrañamente, puesto que todos habían permanecido firmes en seguir en la casa del chico.

El sheriff no le había dado mayor importancia y se había dirigido a su cuarto a ducharse antes de cenar, el menor por su lado se había marchado de nuevo a la seguridad de la cocina para terminar la lasaña.

Lo que ocasiono que todos de inmediato se amenazaran con miradas intimidantes para que alguno cediera y se marchara, pero no fue así.

-Alguno de ustedes deberá de marcharse- exclamo Jackson.

-Y ese serás tu pequeña lagartija- respondió Peter.

-Que es lo que sucede aquí? A que vinieron?- cuestiono Scott.

-Me gusta Stiles- respondieron todos al unisonó.

Eso era evidente por su extraña reacción hacia el chico pero la pregunta que en realidad quería formular, era que hacían con exactitud en su casa.

-Me refiero a que hacen todos aquí?

-Bueno me di cuenta de que me atraía Stiles hace un par de días y decidí que debe ser mío- menciono de nuevo Jackson.

-Y acaso es tu siguiente trofeo como Lydia- menciono Derek.

-Lydia era solo un pasatiempo, Stiles en verdad me gusta.

-Bueno pues entonces tenemos un problema porque a mí también me gusta, y la atracción y química que tenemos es inevitable así que lo mejor es que te retires- respondió Derek con molestia.

-Esa química solo está en tus sueños húmedos Derek- hablo Peter- La misma química que causo Kate, Braeden y Jennifer haya abajo- mirando su entre pierna.

Este se volteo molesto pero antes de siquiera acercarse el oficial intervino.

-Veo que todos aquí tenemos un propósito con Stiles.

-Tú también Parrish?- cuestión Scott sorprendido.

-Bueno el tiene lo suyo- encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ese propósito debe de arreglarse ya- menciono Peter- Ese pequeño humano me atrae de una manera que me vuelve loco así que mejor dejemos de juegos y pongamos todo sobre la mesa.

-Que tienes en mente?- cuestiono Scott.

-Bueno ya que todos estamos interesados en nuestro buen amigo Stiles pienso que tal vez lo dejemos a su elección.

-El no es gay- respondió Scott.

-Eso lo puedo arreglar- dándose vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina pero Derek lo detiene.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo- rechinando sus dientes.

-No me parece mala idea- interrumpió Jackson.

-Si no es gay como nos elegirá?- hablo Parrish.

-Mi querido oficial, hay que hacerle ver quien es mejor, si nos interesa de una manera similar y estable ese castaño pues que mejor que demostrarlo seriamente y sin rodeos- respondió Peter.

-Qué tal si elige a uno?- cuestiono Scott.

-Pues nos retiraremos.

-Puedo confiar en Parrish, pero en ti- se atrevió a mencionar el moreno.

-Que falta de confianza Scott.

-Sabemos lo loco que estas, no lo juzgaría por eso- menciono Jackson.

-Bueno siendo así entonces que el mejor este con Stiles- hablo Parrish.

-Solo que sea lo que sea que tengan planeado que sea justo, no hablaran mal del otro de acuerdo?- sentencio Peter.

-Me parece justo- hablo Derek.

-Igual a mi- Jackson.

-De acuerdo- Scott.

El oficial lo pensó un momento ya que el seguramente las tenia de perder, con su jefe merodeando a su alrededor como lo invitaría siquiera a salir por un helado sin que se molestara el padre del chico.

-Está bien- término por aceptar.

Justo cuando la charla se daba por concluida, el padre del chico había bajado para invitarlos a la cocina donde su hijo portaba un mandil alrededor de su cuello y rastros de la salsa en su mejilla derecha, lo que ocasiono cierta ternura a todos.

-Lo siento no hice mucha y tal vez no alcancen a comer mucho, solo esperaba a Scott y a papa- el primer mencionado se alzo el cuello.

-No hay problema Stiles- miro fijamente al castaño para después tomar asiento justo delante del chico.

-Am, gracias Jackson- trato de no sonar confuso por su amabilidad.

Parrish había tomado asiento al lado de castaño pero el padre del chico le dijo que se sentara a su lado con el pretexto de tratar el caso del homicidio en el bosque, lo que solo lo desilusiono.

Derek que había aprovechado ese momento para abarcar su lado derecho del chico para que nadie más ocupara ese lugar, Peter entre empujones con Scott había ganado su lado izquierdo por lo que el moreno no tuvo más remedio que ponerse al lado de este.

El chico comenzaba a servir los platos a cada uno y no podía evitar sentirse observado por cada uno de ellos.

Trato de disimular su nerviosismo pero supo manejarlo al momento que al fin se sentó.

-Bien pues provecho- argumento para que después todos comieran en santa paz y tranquilidad, los ojos avellana se dirigieron a cierta persona que comía despreocupada mente de su plato sin inmutarse de su mirada, como podía gustarle?

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces y se aboco a seguir comiendo.

Para cuando todos habían terminado su plato se sorprendió de igual manera que todos habían recogido su plato y puesto en el lavavajillas.

-Veo que todos son muy educados- menciono el oficial al notarlo de igual manera.

-Si tal vez les afecto la luna- respondió Stiles.

-La luna no tiene nada que ver con eso y deja de meterla en todo- respondió Derek.

-De Scott y Parrish no me sorprende eso, incluso de Peter que de vez en cuando es amable conmigo y hasta Jackson que después de lo que pasó cambio su actitud, pero tú solo me gruñes y de ti si me sorprende esa actitud.

-También puedo cambiar- respondió.

-Pues demuéstralo- lo reto con aquellos enormes y hermosos ojos que poseía lo que solo lo llevo a un pensamiento, devorar sus labios.

Pero antes de que pudiera lograr su objetivo Scott intercede.

-Vaya mira la hora que es, hemos estado mucho tiempo en tu casa y tal vez quieras descansar un poco así que mejor nos vamos- jalando la chaqueta del lobo.

-De verdad que les sucede?- cuestiono más serio el castaño, como no negarle explicaciones cuando lo pedía de esa manera tan angelical?

-Ciertamente no nos pasa nada, solo hemos decidido que....-su boca lo llevo hasta el suelo cuando Jackson se le aventó para que no abriera la boca Peter.

-No les creó una sola palabra de que no les pasa nada, miren nada mas como se comportan, parecen perros y gatos luchando por su hueso!

El hueso eres tú- pensó Scott con simpatía.

-Creo que mejor me voy, no tengo muchas ganas de ver esta comedia romántica- menciono sin ganas Derek mientras se acercaba un poco al castaño- Me gustaría que me ayudaras con el asunto del homicidio que está investigando tu padre, al parecer hay un ser sobrenatural involucrado y necesito tu ayuda.

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa.

Derek el no me interesa tu ayuda Hale le había pedido su apoyo para el caso?

-Si!- exclamo con felicidad sin saber con exactitud del porque, era lógico que se sintiera alagado porque el gran Derek necesitara su ayuda pero eso no dejaba de sonarle extraño.

-Espera- se detuvo a pensar- No es una especie de broma donde voy al loft y me matas por todas las veces que te dije lobo amargado verdad?

-Stiles...

-Porque si es así créeme que Lydia es mucho más inteligente que yo.

-Lydia llevara sus tacones y no quiero ruido en mi loft.

-Isaac hace bastante ruido- le respondió.

-Isaac se marchara con Chris de viaje.

Lo pensó un momento que pareció eterno tanto para el lobo como los demás presentes.

-De acuerdo, pero después no te quejes de mi diarrea verbal.

Era un trato y estaba firmado y sellado por la sonrisa del lobo que se marchaba de la residencia.

El había dado su primer paso, que harían los demás?


	5. Celos

Se encontraba empacando cada pedazo suyo en su pequeña maleta, doblaba con tanta delicadeza cada prenda y con paciencia giraba su cuello unos centímetros hacia la puerta donde se encontraba el moreno cruzado de brazos mirando con desesperación la lentitud del rubio.

-Planeas irte ahora o dentro de un año?- exclamo el moreno.

-No quiero irme!- suplico con ojos de cachorro.

-Te vas eso no se discute, necesito mi espacio, además Chris necesita compañía.

-Porque de pronto me quieres fuera?- cuestiono curioso.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Ah ya veo- llevo uno de sus dedos a su mentón y comenzó a avanzar hacia el lobo- Stiles vendrá verdad?

El chico era brujo? Pero no respondió.

-Así que por eso el lobito quiere que me vaya, pues déjame decirte que aunque me vaya permaneceré en esta habitación, estaré en cada rincón de tu loft y escucharas mis murmullos cuando te lo folles!- su voz resonó en todo el piso y causo el estremecimiento de cierto chico que había tirado su mochila al suelo dramáticamente.

-Que-e?- solo alcanzo a mencionar.

El lobo fulmino con la mirada al rubio y este sin preocupación por sentirse seguro con el chico en el departamento continuo.

-Nada mi querido Stiles, lo de Peter es contagioso.

-De verdad que pienso que la luna les afecto de algún modo.- Suerte que no había alcanzado lo anterior a eso si no la situación fuera otra.

-Deja de meter eso de la luna, ya suena cansado- exclamo el lobo pasando a su lado y recogiendo la mochila para después colocarla debidamente en la pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta.

-Pues no quito el dedo del renglón, eres extraño.

-No sabes cuánto- siguió Isaac.

-No tenías que irte ya?- lo miro con severidad.

-Chis no ha pasado por mí así que tengo tiempo para quedarme a grabar, digo charlar- aclaro.

Maldijo el momento en que lo dejo quedarse en su loft, ahora parecía una garrapata bien aferrada a su puerta dispuesta a quedarse más tiempo del que quería.

-Bien pues entonces puedes ayudar un poco- menciono el chico sacando su ordenador y poniéndolo en la mesa de centro de lo que Derek juraba era una estancia con un solo sofá.

-No gracias paso comeré chocolate- se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina.

-Veo que ya se llevan mejor- sonrió el castaño lo que causo unas tremendas ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa con sus labios.

-Es imposible no llevarse bien con él, es bueno cocinando.

-Deberías aprender a cocinar, Isaac no estará por siempre aquí.

-Estará alguien más haciendo mi comida.

-Vaya el galán ha hablado, pero que romántico eres, le dirás a la pobre chica se la mujer de mis comidas o espera la dueña de mi estómago- su sonrisa causo que sus pulmones quedaran sin aire.

-Recuerdas lo que dijiste de matarte en mi loft?- el chico callo de golpe.

-Si de acuerdo lo capto me callo.

La tarde continuo su ritmo, Chris había pasado a recoger al rubio minutos después de que el castaño llegara y así quedaron en absoluto silencio, solo el mover del lápiz sobre la mesa que el menor movía despreocupadamente al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior mientras pulsaba la tecla de la flecha de abajo para continuar leyendo.

El lobo permanecía del otro extremo de la habitación fingiendo su lectura en un libro que le había entregado el chico y que no entendía en lo absoluto, la verdad solo lo miraba de vez en cuando y absorbía el olor que desprendía.

-Sabias que los lobos encuentran a su pareja solo una vez en la vida?- menciono si apartar la mirada de su ordenador.

Porque le preguntaba eso?

-Lo sé, mi madre me lo dijo a mí y a Laura cuando éramos jóvenes.

-No has encontrado a la tuya?- pregunto nervioso.

Entonces sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Que intentas decirme con esto Stiles?- parecía que acechaba a su presa, una exquisita y suculenta presa que había volteado dos veces al ver el acercamiento del lobo hacia él.

-Yo...nada, es solo que estoy leyendo esto y me pareció interesante, todos ustedes han permanecido solo a expensas de la manada pero jamás he escuchado que alguno de ustedes se haya emparejado con alguien.

-No es una película donde te imprimas de una persona y todo tiene final feliz.

-Con Jacob funciono- trato de no darle importancia al hecho de que comparara su redacción con una película de cine.

-Es una película, no es real- se había acercado lo suficiente como para quedar a cuclillas al lado del chico.

El castaño estaba nervioso, que haría ahora?

-Stiles- susurro su nombre tan cerca del cuerpo temblante del chico, estaba en su límite, como había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin ese pequeño rayo de luz en su vida? Porque Stiles era eso para él y más.

-Yo....- se giro un poco para escuchar lo que quisiera decirle pero nada salió de la boca del lobo, al menos no palabras pues se había terminado de acercar para rosar sus labios en un movimiento tierno y delicado, apenas y pudo sentir su calidez cuando la puerta fue azotada fuertemente.

El lobo tomo al chico instintivamente detrás de él en modo de protección, lo que causo aun más el desconcierto del menor.

-Veo que se están divirtiendo- la voz severa y molesta de Deucalion los alerto a que nada bueno vendría después de eso.

**...**

Por otro lado el mayor de los Hale permanecía en el bosque moviéndose de un lado a otro pensando a donde podría llevar al castaño que fuera mejor que la tarde en el loft de su sobrino.

Entonces paro de golpe.

Solos, en el loft, por la tarde, SOLOS.

Maldijo su suerte y por no haber pensado eso el también.

-Ser joven tiene sus ventajas- menciono ante el hecho de la inteligencia y astucia que poseía su sobrino.

Pero el seria más inteligente y planearía una noche de absoluta pasión, claro si algún otro no lo interrumpía.

**...**

Ese mismo día Scott permanecía en la estancia de su casa con su madre de lado tratando de descifrar que le sucedía a su único hijo pero este parecía no tener ganas de hablar.

-Scott pasa algo?

Este la miro.

-Estoy frito- solo atino a responder causando confusión en la mirada de su madre.

-Porque dices eso?

-No le intereso a Stiles.

Jamás lo había visto tan decaído como en ese momento.

-No me digas que?

Este asintió.

-Hay pero que lindos! Siempre pensé que su amistad iba más que eso!

-No es lo que crees, a el no le intereso de esa manera.

**...**

Cuando el estruendo pasó el invitado no esperado camino lentamente hacia la estancia donde permanecía el lobo y el castaño.

-Veo que te has hecho de buenos amigos- menciono con todo despreocupado.

-Y tú sigues igual de molesto que antes- le respondió el lobo.

-Seguiré molestando hasta que te unas a mi nueva manada, tu poder no se debe de desperdiciar.

-Ha eso has venido? A seguir insistiendo?

-La verdad a eso y a ver al caramelo que escondes detrás de ti- se asomo un poco y el castaño se oculto mas entre el hombre del lobo, parecía un pequeño niño asustado.

-Vete- sentencio.

-Solo vengo en son de paz- subiendo ambas manos.

Hacía tiempo que Deucalion había dejado atrás los problemas, le verdad era que solo se sentía inferior a Scott tras saber que era un alfa original, eso lo frustraba y había causado demasiados problemas, pero tras entender que el motivo de su enojo no era más que la envidia latente de tener personas que lo apreciaban por su persona y no por su poder hacia que confundirá sus sentimientos.

Poco después comenzó a crear lazos con su tío, creando una extraña amistad que jamás comprendió.

-Peter no esta así que mejor vete- su tono era repulsivo par cualquiera pero para el lobo que tomaba asiento en la escalera de caracol era como un llamado de felicidad por su presencia.

-Ya te dije que vengo en son de paz no te alarmes.

-Para venir en son de paz te tomas muchas confianzas- esta vez fue el turno de hablar del castaño.

-Vaya pensé que no hablabas, espera- se acerco un poco pero el lobo lo acomodo más a su espalda- Eres Stiles cierto?

El castaño se sorprendió de ser recordado.

-De verdad te acuerdas de mí?!- su tono salió mas emocionado de lo que imaginaba.

-Eres el amiguito humano de Scott.

-Si el mismo he inigualable.

Patético- pensó Derek.

Era su tarde de tener a Stiles a su merced y tal vez hasta hubiera logrado ese beso que parecía habérsele olvidado al chico pues había comenzado una conversación de recuerdos con aquel tipo.

-Aun eres amigo de ese lobo?- cuestiono.

-Sip- enfatizando la p.

-Siempre pensé que serias mejor lobo que ese niño llorón.

Trato de reír pero era su amigo de quien hablaba.

-Scott es más inteligente y fuerte de lo que te imaginas, me ha salvado innumerables veces.

-Tú también lo has salvado, te lo debe- respondió Derek con hastío.

-No es como que se lo estuviera cobrando- volteo a mirarlo con molestia.

-Aun así- reto.

-Alguna ve les han dicho que parecen pareja?- menciono el lobo al ponerse de pie.

El castaño enrojeció casi de inmediato.

-Bien no importa me voy- le dedico una mirada al lobo y después sonrió- Eres patético Derek, a tu edad deberías controlarte un poco- no dijo más y se retiró.

Al parecer el único que había entendido sus palabas había sido el otro lobo, ya que por la mirada de confusión del castaño no había comprendido.

-Qué quiso decir?- pregunto el menor.

-Nada, sigamos con lo nuestro- sonrió levemente en cuanto se dio la vuelta y el castaño lo siguió.

-Sí que eres extraño.

**...**

El oficial había pedido permiso para ausentarse al siguiente día para poder invitar al castaño al cine, lo que jamás se imaginaria era que su jefe había comenzado a notar las miradas a su celular constante y la forma en que miraba a su hijo cada que le llevaba el almuerzo, trato de ignorarlo cuando ese mismo día escucho al chico hablar en su escritorio con alguien.

-Mañana es mi día búscate tú el tuyo, ya planee todo para la cita con Stiles.

 _-No es justo Parrish por antigüedad me toca a mí primero_ \- menciono el moreno del otro lado del teléfono.

-No se trata de antigüedad si no de ser más rápido, lo siento pero no pienso perder- sin más colgó el teléfono, jamás creyó comportarse de esa manera, pero no tenía remedio, no perdería la única oportunidad que se le aparecía para conquistar al chico.

-Stiles?- susurro el sheriff alejándose de la oficina de Jordan.

Sus ojos se demacraron, se sintió patético, como creyó gustarle a un joven, alguien que podría ser incluso su hijo.

Esa tarde se encerró en su oficina para no enfrentar la mirada del chico, solo miraba una y otra vez el expediente frente a él que Derek le había dejado esa tarde.

Entonces levanto la mirada al escuchar el golpear del ventanal y ahí estaba su pequeño hijo, tan sonriente como siempre, tan inocente y ajeno al sentimiento que sentía en ese momento.

-Vamos papa se hará tarde!- escucho llamarlo cuando observo en primera fila como se le acercaba Parrish, tenía esa sonrisa que solo le mostraba a su hijo y eso causo unos tremendos celos, enfurecido se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Entonces que me dices?- alcanzo a escuchar.

-Yo, vaya me tomas por sorpresa- respondió el castaño tallándose la nuca, cuando vio a su padre a su lado- Oye papa Parrish me ha invitado ir al cine y pues quería..

No lo dejo continuar pues con una rabia que jamás imagino tener y menos contra su hijo lo interrumpió.

-Lo siento no puede, ha estado mal en matemáticas y llamare a Scott para que lo ayude un poco- menciono el sheriff.

-Papa?- cuestiono asombrado el castaño, jamás había hablado de esa manera, sin olvidar que iba bien en matemáticas, claro llevaba bajas calificaciones a comparación del periodo pasado pero nada grabe, al menos no para evitar que pudiera graduarse.

-Señor no hay problema puedo esperar a que...

-He dicho que no Jordan- hablo severamente y resignado solo le sonrió al chico apenado y se marchó- No hay problema entiendo, buenas noches.

-Se puede que te sucedió papa?!- pregunto el chico en cuanto se marchó el oficial.

-Tu solo te quedaras a estudiar en casa con Scott, no hay tiempo para andarte divirtiendo todos los días.

Se volteo y se adentró de nuevo a su oficina para tomar sus cosas y salir de la comisaria con su hijo rumbo a casa.

Después de que eso ocurriera momentos antes se había arrepentido hasta el alma, como podía ser tan posesivo? Era su hijo del que hablaba, pero también el oficial por el que se había colado meses antes.

-Que te sucede John?- se preguntó ocultando su rostro entre sus manos mientras permanecía en la mesa en la oscuridad de la cocina.

Sin duda estaba mal, estaba más que mal, estaba fatal pero que haría para solucionar eso, que haría Parrish para no quitar el dedo del renglón?

Tal vez solo el tiempo lo dirá.

...

** Bueno hay que cuidarse de ese Sheriff :) **

** Saluditos a todos y hasta la próxima! **


	6. Braeden?

Había tomado su mochila y su celular, estaba perfectamente aseado y perfumado para ir a la casa de su mejor amigo. Deseaba tanto verlo, ver esos ojos castaños y los lunares que cubrían su piel blanca, simplemente era perfecto, como había sido tan ciego para no notarlo?

-Ya vas de salida? – le pregunto su madre.

-Si Stiles esta esperándome en su casa, tal vez llegue tarde.

-Por mi no hay problema con que llegues hasta mañana, después de todo es Stiles- le sonrió pícaramente y el moreno enrojeció.

-Solo estudiaremos!- trato de excusarse.

-Vamos Scott, ya no tiene que caso que le ocultes cosas a Mama, ella es muy astuta.

-Como para hablar en tercera persona?

-Exacto! De esa manera no suena tan mal.

Scott tenía en claro dos cosas, la primera, su enamoramiento por su amigo cada día aumentaba, segundo, jamás le confiaría secretos a su madre.

...

El joven oficial permanecía dando vueltas en su escritorio, solo pensaba en una manera de poder salir temprano de sus labores he ir y darle una sorpresa al castaño, le llevaría un ramo de flores enorme y tal vez unos chocolates, a él le encantaba esos pequeños detalles y estaba casi seguro que al castaño igual, una razón más para amarlo.

El único problema era que el sheriff permanecía como perro guardia en la entrada de la comisaria viendo un expediente que tenía en mano por más de 4 horas, estaba seguro que ni siquiera había pasado la pagina pues cada 5 minutos volteaba a su dirección.

Entonces decidió mentir, que mas podía hacer?

-Sheriff, tengo que salir ya que tengo cita con el médico, es de rutina, por la vez que enferme- menciono con nerviosismo, jamás había mentido y menos a su jefe.

Este le prestó atención y respondió.

-Seguro Parrish, no iras a casar a pequeños adolecentes que seguramente deben de estar en sus deberes?- levantando una ceja.

-N-no claro que no!

-De acuerdo, confiare en ti, pero si me mientes créeme que nada bueno saldrá de eso- amenazo y estaba a punto de soltar toda la verdad cuando en su mente llego la dulce mirada del castaño.

_Vamos Parrish nos divertiremos!_

De acuerdo eso no lo había dicho Stiles pero en su mente así había sido.

-No se preocupe Sheriff- respondió de inmediato y se dispuso a marcharse, no se daría por vencido.

...

Por su lado el sheriff había permanecido mirarlo a que no escapara para invitar de nuevo a su hijo, pero que le pasaba? Ahora los espiaría?

Se sentía mal por ello, que tal si Jordan en verdad tenía buenas intenciones con su hijo y a Stiles le agradaba? No se perdonaría si el castaño lo odiara por separarlos.

_Te odio papa! Arruinaste lo mío con Jordan, yo lo amo porque eres tan cruel?!_

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces antes de dejar salir al oficial, confiaba en que eso no pasaría de lo contrario el mismo investigaría las intenciones de Parrish si fuera necesario.

...

Sus ojos se habían cerrado al tiempo que besaba unos cálidos labios, eran tan suaves, tan perfectos, su mano comenzó a palpar el terreno donde se había inmiscuido descubriendo una corta cabellera casi al ras de la cabeza que se había abalanzado hacia el lobo.

Sus manos comenzaron a colarse entre la prenda que poseía el chico y un leve gemido salió de entre sus labios cortando suavemente el beso.

-Stiles- susurro acariciando más y más piel expuesta.

Este se acomodo entre sus piernas dejando sentir su erección como la del lobo debajo del él.

Continúo besándolo, levantando su camisa lentamente que provocaba la desesperación de su lobo por marcarlo en ese momento y no permitir que nadie más lo tocara.

-Solo se mío Stiles, de nadie más- balbuceaba totalmente ido ante esos labios que mordían los suyos con delicadeza y ternura, en un gesto intimo que jamás había tenido.

Estaba al borde de la locura, sus pantalones apretaban con solo un beso, que pasaría si continuaba de esa manera?

El chico pareció detener aquel beso para levantarse sin delicadeza de aquel sofá donde estaba encima del lobo.

Este se quejo ante la falta de calidez de aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo para acto seguido abrir sus ojos.

-Se puede saber quién demonios es Stiles?- escucho la voz de una mujer.

Entonces la vio, parada frente a él cruzada de brazos con su pelo largo y ligeramente alborotado, su pantalón pegado militar y blusa de tirantes oscura.

-Braeden?- solo respondió con pregunta, como había llegado a eso?

-Si soy Braeden! No Stiles, quien rayos se llama así?!

Estaba histérica, como la había confundido con otra persona, además de que al parecer era chico por tal nombre.

Estaba casi segura que solo era un fetiche al momento de sentir sus labios, pero al mencionarlo dos veces se molesto.

-Me lo vas a explicar o no Derek?!- cuestiono.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, además que haces aquí?

-Vine de visita y me llevo esta sorpresa, acaso estas engañándome?

-Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada, todo se termino cuando te marchaste.

-Pero....tu y yo.

-No me interesas Braeden- su tono salió amargo y lo conjunto poniéndose de pie y dejándola enfurecida en la estancia mientras se marchaba a su cuarto para terminar ese delicioso sueño que le había provocado un obsequio entre sus piernas.

-Averiguare quien es ese tal Stiles! Veras que lo hare y no tendrá final feliz!- grito a todo pulmón sin que este se inmutara.

Estaba seguro que no haría nada, la conocía, era solo una cazadora molesta, nadie interferiría entre su castaño y el a no ser que quiera morir.

...

Cuando entro a la habitación del chico noto que estaba más ordenada que de costumbre.

-Esperabas a alguien Stiles?- pregunto Scott tomando asiento en la cama.

-No solo mi papa me obligo a hacer quehaceres todo el día- grito desde el baño.

Sus manos sudaban. Porque lo hacían?

Contemplo la fotografía sobre su escritorio, ese día era el primero en el Instituto, ambos acababan de conocerse y él para nada sentía lo que ahora sentía.

Porque todo había cambiado, nada era como hace años lo fue, ahora la persona más importante de su vida se encontraba en el cuarto de baño lavándose los dientes.

La puerta se abrió despejando sus pensamientos mientras el chico se acercaba a él.

-Bien y que me enseñaras sherlok- menciono divertido.

-Algo que no sepas Stiles, es obvio.

-Vamos Scotty, podemos fingir que estudiamos mientras jugamos videojuegos, al menos hasta que llegue papa.

-Sabes que me matara si se entera

-Pero no se enterara a no ser que me delates.

-Jamás lo haría- el chico brinco de alegría.

-Bien entonces esta hecho!- tomo su consola y la conecto.

Era una noche tranquila, ninguna criatura merodeando en las calles, solo un oficial tocando la puerta, un beso robado, un sonrojo, una confesión inesperada, más celos, sin duda seria una noche algo diferente a las demás y un nuevo amanecer.


	7. Besos

El amor a veces se presenta de distintas maneras, con una sonrisa al dar los buenos días, con un adiós después de una velada excepcional, con unas simples palabras como lo son un te quiero es lo que marca tu vida para siempre.

Para Parrish era el momento decisivo donde ya no tenía nada que perder, salvo su trabajo y probablemente su residencia pues en ese momento estaba decidido a no perder ante los fuertes brazos de Derek o las largas pláticas de Peter, incluso la inocencia de Scott.

Así que sin más titubeos se acercó a la puerta y golpeo un par de veces hasta que esta se abrió.

-Parrish?- menciono el castaño al sostener la puerta en sus manos.

-Hola- menciono con nerviosismo.

-Sucede algo?

-Teníamos una cita hoy...

-Ah lo siento es que papa....

-No tranquilo no pretendo que la tengamos justo ahora- aclaro- Es solo que....-no recordaba la última vez en que había estado nervioso, pero el ver aquel par de ojos sobre su persona hacían que su discurso hasta ese momento ensayado se borrara por completo.

-Parrish seguro que estas bien, te noto algo distraído y....- había cayado, sus palabras murieron en los labios del chico que confundido no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Se habían movido con lentitud y disfrutando de cada pedazo de ellos como si fuera el postre más perfecto jamás probado.

-Jordan!- esa voz los estremeció por completo al grado de que el menor había lanzado lejos de si al oficial.

-Que sucede aquí?!- estaba más que molesto.

-Papa! Yo am....es que yo.....Parrish vino a....- porque tartamudeaba, él no tenía la culpa de que el oficial lo besara, pero vaya que besaba, no es que le hubiera gustado, pero vamos!, besaba tan delicado y dulce que sus ganas de disfrutarlo no dudaron en pasar por su mente.

-Sheriff yo...- no sabía que responde exactamente.

-Creí haberte dicho que no te acercaras a mi hijo Jordan!- menciono con molestia.

-Bueno es que yo....

-Es que nada, Stiles es mi hijo y no quiero se sufra, mucho menos con alguien que desobedece lo que su padre dice!

-Papa no creo que sea para tanto- trato de calmarlo el castaño.

-Tu guarda silencio Stiles, ya hablaremos de esto!

Tomo al oficial del brazo y lo arrastro a la patrulla en la que había llegado a su casa, una vez dentro solo se percibió las luces traseras al marcharse del lugar.

-Pero que paso aquí?- se cuestionó en castaño cerrando la puerta.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación Scott ya se encontraba en la estancia observándolo.

-Parrish te beso?- le cuestiono con tono neutral.

-Am si pero...ciertamente no estoy preparado para hablar de eso...

El moreno dio un par de pasos a su amigo pero se detuvo en su andar, algo dentro de él le pedía, más bien le exigía una respuesta al respecto, pero la otra parte solo le pedía marcharse y guardar la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Te gusto.

-No! Claro que no!- exclamo.

-No te lo estoy preguntando, escucho el sonido de tu corazón- luchaba porque en ese momento su lobo permaneciera donde debería de estar.

-Scott yo no....- trataba de comprender lo que en ese momento sucedía.

-No hay problema Stiles, si te gusto no tienes por qué sentir pena, somos amigos después de todo- le sonrió de una manera que lejos de animar solo provocaba la decepción y tristeza.

-Yo...no se....jamás había besado a un chico y....bueno llego de repente y solo me beso de sorpresa.

-Bien si te gusto debes buscarlo no crees?

-Yo....bueno solo fue un beso- susurro mirando la entrada donde había sucedido lo anterior.

...

Aparco el auto a orilla de la carretera, tomo las llaves y azoto la puerta del auto con fuerza retumbando en los oídos del joven oficial que con timidez lo imito.

-Te dije Parrish! Te dije que no buscaras a mi hijo!

-Lo siento señor pero de verdad me gusta Stiles y no quiero dejarlo sin siquiera intentarlo!

Cerro sus ojos meditando sus palabras y respiro hondo antes de acercarse al joven oficial que permanecía a un lado de la puerta.

Lo tomo del cuello y estampo sus labios al del más joven y lo beso con tanta necesidad, una necesidad que llevaba meses en su interior y buscaba salir a toda costa. No lograba comprender porque tenía que ser el, porque de todas las personas en el mundo se tenía que haber enamorado de aquel joven.

No tenía planeado dejarlo, pero el recuerdo de su hijo lo detuvo, entonces lo aparto rápidamente.

-Lo siento, yo....no sé qué me paso- trato de excusarse el Sheriff.

El otro solo permanecía callado.

-De verdad lo siento Parrish, yo no soy así- avergonzado le entrego las llaves de la patrulla en las manos- Ve a tu casa, yo...caminare, necesito....pensar.

No quiso objetarlo por lo que solo tomo las llaves y se subió al auto. Puso el motor en reversa y se marchó, dejando a su jefe en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando que sus pensamientos volaran con el viento que soplaba en su rostro y que se colaba entre la pequeña rendija abierta de la ventana.


	8. Confesión

-Que hizo que?!- menciono el ojiverde al borde de perder el control, pues en ese momento sentía su sangre hervir en solo pensar que aquellos tiernos y delicados labios fueran besados por los de aquel oficial.

-Como lo escuchaste- exclamo Scott sentándose en el único asiento del loft.

-Y no hiciste nada para que evitarlo?!

-Y que querías que hiciera? Que me acercara y le diera una paliza?!

-Yo hubiera hecho eso- menciono Peter.

-Yo igual- escucho a Jackson.

-Y qué tal si en verdad le gusto, no les importa eso?

-Si hubieras sido el, el que lo hubiera besado no estuvieras diciendo eso ahora- respondió Peter.

-Claro que no, hubiera sido lo mismo, Stiles sigue siendo mi mejor amigo.

-Y el chico que te gusta- menciono Jackson con picardía.

-El chico que que?- escucharon todos al castaño que sin haberse dado cuenta se encontraba parado frente a la puerta acompañado de la pelirroja.

Tanto Scott como los demás voltearon de inmediato y detuvieron su charla, pues la mirada de asombro y desconcierto del castaño los asechaba.

-Que dijiste?- pregunto de nuevo el chico.

-Que le gustas a Scott- respondió Lydia como si nada.

El mencionado entro en pánico al tiempo que se ponía de pie, no estaba listo para eso.

-Y a mí- tomo la iniciativa Peter que al aprovechar la estupefacción de todos decidió ser el primero en confesar lo que sentía, o por lo menos después de Parrish.

-Que?!- estaba por sufrir un corto circuito su cerebro pues en ese momento no sabía qué hacer con el beso del oficial, lo escuchado de Scott y la confesión del lobo más extraño del mundo, Peter.

-Escucha Stiles, creo que aquí la que sobra soy yo así que mejor me voy- menciono Lydia mientras le da un vistazo a su ex novio Jackson que permanecía indiferente a ella lastimándola aún más que su señal de rechazo constante en el Instituto.

Este no respondió a su comentario mientras la puerta se cerraba, en ese momento su mente divagaba.

-Mira Stiles sé que te sientes confundido por todo esto pero...- trato de calmarlo Derek pues escuchaba su corazón desbocado.

-No me digas que también tu porque ahora si me da un infarto- alcanzo a mencionar hasta de que el lobo se le acercara lo suficiente para sujetar su muñeca y arrastrarlo al sofá y sentarlo frente a todos.

-Si Stiles, me gustas mucho desde hace un tiempo- le respondió haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran a la par.

-También a mí me gustas- menciono esta vez Jackson cruzado de brazos.

-Tu? Pero y que paso con Lydia? Que no era tu novia?

-Regrese por ti Stiles, me di cuenta que me empezaste a gustar justo en el momento que me marche y no pude mudarme.

Jamás pensó pasar por esa situación, no se consideraba feo, pero jamás había tenido suerte con una chica, salvo Malia pero solo fue un tiempo hasta que ella se había marchado con el pretexto de enfocarse en sus estudios y enterarse tiempo después que se había acostado con Theo, ciertamente no le importaba, él estaba interesado en alguien más y justo esa persona se le declaraba en ese momento junto a los demás frente a él.

-Y tú?- le pregunto a Peter.

-Yo supe que me atraías después de que me apoyaste con Malia, sé que ella aun no me acepta bien pero tú siempre me ayudaste a ganarme su afecto, nadie se había preocupado por mi aunque sea solo una fracción de ello, por eso me gustas Stiles, porque eres transparenté no como los demás.

Miro a Derek que sin necesidad de preguntar este respondió.

-Siempre lo supe, pero era más sencillo tratar de evitarlo que lidiar con ello, pero recordé lo que mi madre solía decirme cuando era pequeño, y era que siempre luchara por lo que quería, por eso fui a tu casa esa noche, quería decirte lo que sentía.

Entonces miro a Scott.

-Qué me dices de ti Scott.

Sus manos volvieron a sudar como aquella vez y era que no sabía que decir.

-Cuando murió Allison tú me ayudaste a salir adelante, siempre estuviste a mi lado, no lo entendí hasta después, comencé a sentir la necesidad de tenerte cerca en todo momento.

Callo unos minutos tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado, pero la voz de Jackson lo saco de su pequeño mundo.

-Bien Stiles, tienes que elegir quién de nosotros te gusta, solo así dejaremos de intentarlo contigo.

Sus palabras taladraron su corazón de una manera impresionante, jamás creyó ponerse nervioso frente a ninguno de ellos, pero ahora así se encontraba, con sus manos juguetonas con la orilla de su sudadera, sus labios mordiéndose uno al otro en un débil intento de poder hablar mientras causaba la necesidad de besarlos de todos los presentes y su leve movimiento de pie contra el suelo. Era evidente que no sabía qué hacer.

Abrió ligeramente sus labios rosas provocando que todos prestaran atención como nunca lo habían hecho, y entonces lo hizo, hablo.

-Yo......


	9. Respuesta inesperada

El oficial permanecía en su oficina, tratando de saber lo que en ese momento sentía, no quería recordar el beso del castaño porque si lo hacía recordaría el de su padre y se sentiría peor a lo que ya se sentía.

Estaba confundido y lo aceptaba, pero la pregunta que realmente reinaba en su cabeza era porque?

Se había cimentado en su mente solo a aquel menor de ojos avellana de distintas maneras en sus citas, pero en ningún pensamiento estaba su jefe.

Se tallo el rostro en diversas ocasiones en frustración, levanto su mirada por el ventanal y lo vio platicar con la secretaria de recepción, parecía no haberle afectado aquel beso, parecía que simplemente no había sucedido nada y tal vez así debería de actuar, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

...

Braeden era conocida como la mejor cazadora por el que supiera de eso, por ello se tomó el atrevimiento de visitar a viejos amigo.

Había entrado a un bar que frecuentaba antes de que conociera a Derek y justo en medio del local sentado sobre la mesa de billar sujetando la cadera de una mujer castaña que seguramente era la que servía los tragos, se acercó a ellos.

Avanzo los escasos pasos que los separaban y aparto a la mujer bruscamente de su lado.

-¡Oye!- exclamo la mujer con disgusto al tiempo que se acomodaba la falta.

-Lárgate- exclamo mirándola con molestia y sin rechistar solo se apartó del lugar.

-¿Qué quieres Braeden?- menciono el hombre.

-Sabes a que vengo Deucalion- cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la mesa de billar.

-No si no me lo dices.

-Quiero que me digas si conoces a un tal Stiles- menciono serenamente a pesar de la molestia que le causaba mencionar ese nombre.

-¿Porque preguntas?- dejando de lado el juego.

-Lo conoces entonces- sonrió satisfecha.

-Lo conozco solo un poco, ¿qué hay con él?

-Digamos que tengo una cuenta pendiente con el- sosteniendo el palo para después lanzar la bola blanca hacia una roja que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa haciendo que sin problema acertara en el pequeño agujero de la izquierda.

-¿Qué clase de cuenta?- se atrevió a preguntar.

La morena solo sonrió y se acercó un poco más al hombre que no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos.

-Quiero verlo morir- le susurro causando tanto la sorpresa como el desconcierto ante sus palabras, si bien no conocía al chico, sabía que era un simple humano que no causaba ni el más insignificante problema, mucho menos para querer dañarlo, pero a el simplemente no le importaba mucho lo que le ocurriera a los demás por lo que solo se centró de nuevo en su juego dejando que la chica ideara su plan y decidiera dar su primer paso.

...

Se encontraba sudando, temblando y con su mirada sin saber en dónde centrarse, quería en ese momento que la tierra se partiera en dos y lo tragara de un solo bocado para después devolverlo en la comodidad de su cama y bajo las protectoras sabanas.

-Yo......- susurro- ¡Lo siento!- termino exclamando al tiempo que se ponía de pie y corría hacia la puerta bajo la mirada de todos, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de tomar de nuevo su mochila antes de cerrar la puerta, en ese momento solo quería huir de ese lugar.

Solo lograron escuchar el rechinar de las llantas del jeep cuando se marchó del loft.

-Parece que a ninguno- menciono Peter.

-Eso no es verdad, su corazón latía rápido, él está interesado en uno de nosotros eso se nota- hablo Jackson.

-¿Pero a quién?- respondió Derek.

-Seguramente tu no- contesto Peter.

-Y puedo saber por qué yo no entro en sus posibilidades?- contra respondió cruzándose de brazos y acercándose de forma amenazante a su tío.

-Tal vez porque lo único que sabes hacer con él es solo empotrarlo contra alguna superficie o recordarle que es un humano insignificante- fue el turno de Scott de contestar.

-¡¿Y tú eres el amigo perfecto no?!- hablo Jackson.

-¡Al menos no trate de matarlo!- menciono Scott con molestia.

-¡Eso fue hace demasiados años, ni siquiera sabía lo que podía hacerme a mí mismo!

-¡Basta!- retumbo la voz de Derek en el lugar causando que todos callaran- No ganaremos nada recriminándonos lo malos que hemos sido con él.

-El sourwolf tiene razón- eso causo el rechinar de los dientes del ojiverde- ¿Qué? ¿Stiles si puede llamarte así y yo no?

Este no respondió, solo siguió en su objetivo.

-Tenemos que hacer que escoja a uno de nosotros, de lo contrario esto no terminara- propuso Derek.

-Sigamos con lo que planeamos de un principio- respondió Jackson.

-Solo que ahora ya no hay reglas, él sabe lo que sentimos todos por el por lo que nos quita ese obstáculo- menciono esta vez Peter.

-Para ustedes es fácil decirlo, no tienen una vida conociéndolo como yo- menciono preocupado Scott.

-Ese es tu problemita mi querido Scott- menciono Peter.

-¿Puedes llegar a ser muy cruel si te lo propones no?- respondió Scott.

Este solo sonrió y sin seguir más su charla subió las escaleras a su habitación, una cabeza descansada pensaba mejor.

Después de eso solo optaron por marcharse, tenían una plática pendiente con cierto castaño.

...

Pisaba el acelerador a fondo casi causando la impresión de que quería atravesar el suelo, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tan rápido a su parecer que ni siquiera se percató de ello, pero simplemente no podía contenerse ni mantenerse sereno, estaba que reventaba de nervios y lo peor es que ya no estaba en el loft.

Aparco frente a su casa y azoto la puerta del piloto para después salir corriendo y mirando a ambos lados de la calle para verificar que ninguno lo había seguido, era absurdo ya que siendo lobos no necesitarían seguirlo para saber en dónde encontrarlo.

Pero eso no evito que lo hiciera y atrancara la puerta con seguro.

-¿Sucede algo hijo?- escucho la voz de su padre detrás de él lo que causo que brincara del susto frente a la puerta.

-¡Dios mío!- llevando sus manos al pecho- No sabía que estabas en casa.

-La patrulla esta aparcada afuera, o está demasiado oscuro a fuera o simplemente lo ignoraste por cualquier cosa que te esté sucediendo- menciono sarcásticamente.

-Lo siento papa es que.... A sido un día un tanto extraño- respondió acercándose a su padre que permanecía sentado en el sofá de la sala frente al televisor.

-Puedes contarme si quieres- sugirió.

-Otro día papa- se acercó y tomo asiento en la seguridad del costado derecho de su padre.

Sin duda justo en ese lugar estaba más seguro que haya afuera con el peligro latente en cualquier rincón.


	10. Comienza la ¿Investigación?

La mañana siguiente todo parecía completamente normal, se levantaba como de costumbre, se duchaba y cambiaba con naturalidad y bajaba a desayudar, solo que esta vez había un pequeño detalle en su puerta y ese detalle comenzaba con la letra D.

-Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono el menor tratando de esquivarlo pero este le impedía el paso.

-He venido a llevarte al Instituto- menciono de lo más normal.

-No gracias tengo mi jeep- al lograr salir de su casa observo a su jeep completamente desmantelado- Pero qué demonios paso aquí?!- exclamo levantando la voz con frustración.

-Parece que paso una mala noche- respondió tratando de evitar la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

-Fuiste tú verdad!- se le acerco y trato de empujarlo pero sin lograrlo.

-Porque desmantelaría tu Jeep?- indignado.

-Para así llevarme al Instituto que más.

-No necesito hacer eso para que vengas conmigo- cruzándose de brazos.

-Que quieres decir con eso?- entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo que escuchaste, puedo pasar a recogerte con o sin Jeep y vendrás conmigo.

-Que egocentrista sonó eso sabes- comenzando a avanzar hacia la calle.

-Tal vez, pero aun así vendrás conmigo- caminado detrás de él.

-Sueña Hale, no me subiré a tu preciado camaro aunque haya tormenta!- grito a todo pulmón.

-Recuerda Stilinski, los lobos tenemos mucha paciencia y para mi es una virtud- menciono a su espalda- Si no es hoy otro día- susurro más para si ya que el menor caminaba por la avenida maldiciendo su suerte por haberle pasado lo de temprano.

...

-Estúpido lobo amargado, primero me ignora durante mucho y ahora no me deja en paz- susurraba en aquella calle solitaria de la mañana.

Seguía su pequeño monologo de enfado que no noto el vehículo que avanzaba lentamente detrás suyo tratando de que el chico parara su andar hasta que el conductor toco la bocina causando el sobresalto en el menor.

-Tu!- menciono más molesto que sorprendido.

-Buenos días a ti también- respondió Jackson bajando del auto recién lavado.

-Que quieres?

-Bueno te vi pasar por aquí y quise darte un pequeño aventón a clases- sus ojos brillaban en ese momento.

-No me digas, viste que mi jeep esta desmantelado?- menciono con sarcasmo.

-No tenía idea- metiendo sus brazos en los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla.

-Claro- se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a seguir avanzando.

-Vamos déjate de ser el difícil y solo entra al auto- exclamo detrás de él.

-Gracias pero no gracias, quiero caminar.

-No te violare- al menos no ahora, pensó.

El menor solo levanto su mano en señal de despedida y este se adentró al auto y se marchó, tendría tiempo para convencerlo.

...

Ya le faltaban solo un par de cuadras y tenía que pasar un semáforo pero antes de poder cruzarlo el sonar de la sirena de la patrulla lo detuvo observando como esta se le acercaba, no comprendía pues no había cometido ninguna infracción, claro solo ir maldiciendo todo el camino su suerte pero eso no era delito.

La patrulla se aparcó frente a él y bajo la ventanilla permitiéndole que observara bien la sonrisa del oficial.

-De verdad Pharris?- menciono cansado.

-Me gustas demasiado- menciono simplemente.

Por primera vez se quedó solo procesando esas tres palabras, nadie le había dicho algo así, mucho menos un chico.

-Mi padre sabe que estas aquí?- cuestiono.

-Fui por donas- respondió.

-Pues no demores, seguro debe de estar contando los minutos- esquivo la patrulla y solo dejo al oficial detrás mirando su nuca, fue breve el momento en que su corazón latió fuertemente y fue en el momento en que sus ojos se postraron en aquellos avellana causando que sus emociones fueran más fuertes que su razón.

...

En cuanto al fin entro al Instituto pudo sentirse tranquilo, sintió esa necesidad de respirar con normalidad y dejar que sus emociones lo controlaran, estaba claro que no soportaría demasiado de esa manera, admitía que no le disgustaban los chicos y menos esos 5, pero como elegir si todos poseían cualidades que lo volvían loco en distintas maneras.

-Hola Stiles- escucho la voz de Scott llamarlo.

Entonces lo enfoco a centímetros de su rostro.

-Hola- lo hizo a un lado y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

-Viniste a pie? Vi que no traías tu jeep- exclamo comenzando a seguirlo.

-No Scott, no lo traje, porque alguien lo desmantelo a media noche mientras dormía plácidamente en mi cama y por eso tuve que caminar para evitar que me trajera Derek que decidió hacerse el caballero ahora conmigo y pasar por mí casualmente este día y para rechazar la oferta de Jackson en subirme a su auto y no arriesgarme a ser violado de la forma más poco varonil y a un oficial de policía que me acosa en pleno semáforo con la excusa de comprar donas, por eso Scott, por eso no traje mi jeep porque una jodida manada de lobos decidió cambiarme mi día de la noche a la mañana- menciono sin pausa alguna.

-No dormiste bien?

-Ahh!!- grito exasperado apartándose del moreno.

Sabía que en algún momento alguien se pudiese fijar en él, pero lo que jamás imagino fue esa escena irreal donde el mayor de los Hale y su sobrino terminarían confesando sus sentimientos, que su mejor amigo resultara estar enamorado de él, un oficial de justicia y compañero de su padre le dijera que le gustaba y lo besara y a Jackson ignorando a la chica más linda del Instituto para fijarse en un simple humano como lo era él.

Su mirada no se concentraba ni se enfocaba en nada que no fuera su pupitre en el aula al lado de la pelirroja, solo en ese momento noto que la chica lo llamaba.

-Stiles!- casi grito a su lado.

Sobresaltado respondió- Que pasa!

-Que llevo llamándote desde hace un minuto y no contestas, te encuentras bien?

-Yo....si.... es solo que.....

-Stiles puedes decirme lo que te sucede.

Sus manos volvían a sudar, algo dentro de el comenzaba a formarse y no sabía que era exactamente.

-Esa tarde cuando fuimos al loft de Derek- trato de desviar la mirada de la chica pero simplemente no podía, era como si son su mirada lo forzara a contar cada pecado realizado.

-Que sucede con eso?- indaga.

-Derek, Peter, Scott y Jackson me dijeron que sienten algo por mí- confeso encogiendo los hombros.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo sorprendida la pelirroja.

-Que Derek...

-Te escuche la primera vez, a lo que me refiero es que como paso eso?

-Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Solo lo dijeron.

-También Jackson?- su voz sonó decepcionada.

Quiso decir que no, pero no podía mentirle.

-Si.

Retiro su mirada por primera vez y se enfocó en la pizarra con garabatos por los demás alumnos.

-Ahora entiendo porque me ignoraba- dolía el solo escucharla.

-Lo lamento Lydia, yo no quería...

-Sé que no lo querías, pero paso, además soy demasiado bonita como para preocuparme por un solo chico no crees- la Lydia de siempre había regresado.

Solo pudo asentir a su comentario.

-¿Y qué harás?

-¿Como que, que haré? Solo dejare que se les pase.

-Sabes que no es como un dulce que se acaba verdad, tienes que pensar que harás, si le gustas a ellos alguien te tiene que gustar no?- cuestiono.

-Bueno al principio me gustaba uno- contesto tímidamente.

-¿Y quién es?

-Es que el problema ahora es que creo que me gustan todos.

-No veo el problema en eso, porque disfrutar solo a uno si puedes disfrutar a todos- sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo.

-No soy una cualquiera!- indignado.

-No digo que lo seas, mira si lo piensas de esta forma, dándoles la oportunidad podrías saber quién te gusta en realidad.

-¿Insinúas que me acueste con todos y vea quien es mejor?

-Bueno no tan gráficamente pero si, escucha no tienes que acostarte precisamente, puedes dejarte llevar por lo que hagan y así sabrás quien te atrae de forma más profunda.

-Pero no quiero lastimar a nadie.

-Escucha Stiles, en el amor siempre saldrá alguien herido, así que mejor comienza a pensar que harás al salir de clases, porque Scott no se ve intenciones de dejar de seguirte- mirando la entrada del aula donde recientemente entraba el moreno observando a su dirección.

Comenzaba su pequeña investigación para encontrar al afortunado, ¿quien será el vencedor?


	11. Stackson

La confusión es normal para cualquier cosa, cuando tratas de decidir qué quieres comer o incluso que vestirás para ir a esa cita tan especial, el problema en realidad aquí era que la confusión se debía a cinco chicos, todos guapos a su manera, el verdadero problema es que todos se tomaban enserio el tratar de enamorarlo.

Jackson lo visitaba todos los días después de clases, ya que no conforme con acosarlo en el Instituto decidía acampar en su patio para que accediera a una cita con él, estuvo tentado muchas veces en solo arrojarle un balde de agua frío para que se le bajara la calentura y lo dejara en paz un momento, pero de alguna manera le atraía esa atención del chico.

Así que solo después de una semana de la misma rutina abrió la puerta de entrada y lo observo mientras se estacionaba frente a su casa y se bajaba con una rosa blanca en mano.

Lo miro confuso, ¿Es que no entendían que no era una chica y no lo conquistaban con flores y chocolates? Ya se había cansado de aquellos dulces en su mochila que aparecían misteriosamente luego del entrenamiento de Lacross.

-Hola- menciono el chico nada más al acercarse a la entrada.

-De nuevo- respondió cansado.

-Y lo que me falta, soy muy paciente Stiles- guiándole el ojo y entregándole la rosa.

-Sabes que....

-Si lo sé, sé que no eres una chica, por eso esta rosa no es para ti- sorprendiéndolo, "Sera cabrón, acaso era una broma"

-Entonces ¿Por qué?

-Para que se la entregues a la chica del cine el día de hoy en nuestra cita- sonrió de lo más normal.

-¿Y porque se la entregaría a la chica del cine en una cita que no iré contigo?- cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en la puerta.

Le sonrió y se acercó a sus labios peligrosamente, no supo cómo reaccionar, no estaba entrenado para eso.

Así que solo recibió los labios contrarios de una manera natural, como si no fuese la primera vez en hacerlo, si bien no era su primer beso con un chico, bien se sintió como eso.

-Nos vemos en la noche Stiles, pasare por ti a las 8 y lleva la rosa contigo- le guiño de nuevo el ojo para después rumbar por la calle.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en ese momento hubiera jurado que no respiraba, así que solo cerró la puerta una vez vacía la calle.

[...]

Lo pensó más de una vez en solo concentrarse en la cantidad de tarea que tenía por hacer, pero solo podía ver la hora en su celular.

5:45

Aún faltaba mucho para ello, ¿Por qué preocuparse?

6:12

Se había acostado boca abajo en la cama mientras contaba las imperfecciones que alcanzaba a ver en el suelo.

7:20

Bien ya estaba preocupado, mejor huiría de su casa y diría que tuvo una emergencia.

7:48

Estaba duchado, perfumado y muy bien arreglado "Para no ir a la cita con Jackson"

-A quien engañas- se recrimino solo mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño.

Sus manos sudaban y juraría que había visto una arruga en su camisa a cuadros roja, pero porque preocuparle eso, el _NO_ tendría una cita con Jackson.

Siendo las 8:00 en punto un auto se estaciono en la entrada, se asomó ligeramente por la ventana de su cuarto y lo observo muy bien arreglado, pantalón de mezclilla y camisa lisa azul intenso, resaltaba su piel y ojos tan perfectamente hermosos que poseía, ¿Pero en qué demonios pensaba? El no iría a esa dichosa cita.

Segundos después la puerta sonó en la parte de abajo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, seguramente por el susto recibido.

Bajo tranquilamente las escaleras y con toda la calma del mundo abrió la puerta.

-¿Listo?- menciono a modo de saludo mientras sonría.

-Listo- respondió. "Eres estúpido Stiles, estúpido y débil".

[...]

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta lo que les había tomado en llegar al cine del centro, ni siquiera cuando había tomado la rosa blanca y la traía en sus manos estrujándola para deshacerse de sus nervios, mucho menos cuando la chica con el gafete del cine le preguntaba qué película verían.

-Bien ¿Y cuál elegirán?- menciono entre divertida e impaciente, al tiempo que había tomado la rosa cuando se la ofreció, la pregunta era ¿Como sabia que los atendería una chica?

-Me gusta la de Milla- exclamo Jackson.

-¿De verdad? No crees que es contra su protocolo- sugirió.

-Resident es de las mejores películas de zombis que puede haber- respondió.

-¡Pero es contra su naturaleza!- menciono dando a entender a lo que se refería.

Entonces se acercó a su oído causando un sonrojo en la chica como en el castaño.

-Es lo que lo hace excitante, no seguir normas- siguiendo a su comentario.

Una vez apartado pudo notar que había logrado su cometido, causar esa mirada de nerviosismo y preocupación en él.

Ya que eligieron la película, elección de Jackson que aun sin importarle lo mala que era de parte del castaño, el tenia deseos de verla.

-Eres para nada caballeroso Jackson- menciono una vez en la fila de palomitas.

-Tú dijiste que no te trataran como chica y eso hago- respondió serena mente.

-Si pero aun así tú me has invitado y no me has dejado elegir la película- se quejó.

-Tranquilo, la próxima vez elegirás tu- ese condenado ojo volvía a guiñárselo.

Dio gracias que la fila no era tan larga, si no en ese momento se hubiera arrepentido y hubiese marchado del cine, no corriendo, si no con tranquilidad y con la dignidad que sabía estaba en algún lado de su ser.

Cuando llegaron a la sala se encontraba casi  vacía en su totalidad, las escaleras para subir en la parte de arriba eran alumbradas por pequeños focos en los costados de esta para facilitar la vialidad de las personas.

Sus asientos estaban en la tercera fila de arriba hacia abajo, justo en el centro de la pantalla, al menos lo había dejado elegir asientos.

-¿Gustas?- ofreció Jackson.

Este asintió y tomo un puñado de ellas para comer de sus manos sin tener la necesidad de chocar su mano con la del otro.

[...]

La película había sido de lo más entretenida, la verdad no lograba comprender del todo la trama ya que difícilmente había visto la primer parte, pero aun así no le había desagradado.

-Espera- escucho al chico mientras sostenía su mano con fuerza para que no se marchara cuando las luces se encendieron indicando el final de la película.

-¿Sucede algo?- quiso saber.

Este guardo silencio hasta que todos se marcharon y solo un par de empleados entraban para limpiar la sala.

-Gracias por acceder, sé que a veces puedo ser muy controlador o incluso como Derek- hizo una mueca de disgusto que le pareció graciosa al castaño.

-No eres para nada como Derek, con el difícilmente hubiéramos entablado una conversación en los primeros cinco minutos, sin mencionar en el resto de la película- respondió conteniendo las ganas de reírse por su comentario.

Entonces callo cuando noto las intenciones del otro, iba a besarlo por segunda vez, y la verdad es que no le importo que lo hiciera, le había gustado el primero que sabía que el segundo sería mucho mejor, además estaba en su "Investigación" bien podría dejarse llevar por el momento.

El beso comenzó lento, sin presión, solo una caricia de labios que dejo que el castaño sucumbiera a sus encantos, pero conforme los segundos avanzaban y los empleados se acercaban cada vez más a ellos para poder limpiar, las ganas de más contacto se habían hecho presentes, se notó por el ligero carraspeo del empleado que señalaba el paso para limpiar esa área.

Fue cuando ambos reaccionaron y se apartaron para después salir de la sala.

Había sido sin duda un momento bochornoso, pero eso no había borrado las marcas en los labios.

Cuando el auto aparco en la entrada de la casa del castaño este bajo seguido del otro, solo les llevo unos pasos en silencio para llegar y abrir la puerta principal.

-Bien, yo me voy, de nuevo gracias por acceder Stiles- su voz sonó entre esperando una respuesta que lo favoreciera y la melancolía de no marcharse.

-A ti por invitarme- respondió mientras jugaba con sus llaves en mano.

Lo pensó más de una vez, él no era de ese tipo, a decir verdad a él no le gustaban los chicos, pero es que últimamente se sentía tan extraño y deseoso de satisfacerse que sus miedos desaparecieron cuando el tomo la iniciativa, sus ojos por primera vez reflejaron deseo.

-Jackson- llamo mientras avanzaba al chico que lo miraba de la misma manera, aquel beso solo había encendido aquella llama que solo necesitaba cobrar intensidad.

Lo tomo de ambos lados de la camisa y lo beso ferozmente, era todo lo contrario a lo que había sido el último beso, este reacciono de inmediato y comenzó a avanzar hacia el interior de la casa.

El primero en recibir el golpe de la rudeza del beso fue la puerta al cerrarse.

La necesidad de desvestirse se había hecho presente cuando Jackson se deshizo de su propia camisa dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, lo que provoco la falta de palabras del castaño.

-¿Te gusta o necesitas una foto para que la conserves mejor?- sugirió entre risas.

-No te creas tan bueno....- no termino de hablar, recibió de nuevo los besos del otro, la misma necesidad, el mismo deseo pero multiplicado por el calor en la casa.

Estaba desabrochándose el pantalón tan rápido como sus manos temblorosas se lo permitían, cuando de nuevo un carraspeo llamo su atención.

-Más vale que esos pantalones se queden dónde deben de estar- menciono el Sheriff en la entrada de la cocina.

El castaño de inmediato se abrocho los pantalones y se acomodó su camisa ya a punto de salir de su cuerpo.

Mientras que Jackson se había puesto de nuevo su camisa más rápido de lo que le había costado quitársela.

Era un ser sobrenatural, ¿Por qué le tenía miedo a un oficial?

La respuesta era sencilla, tenía un arma con acónito sin mencionar que podría mandar a Stiles muy lejos de él y eso sí que no le gustaría.

-Lo siento- escucho disculpándose a Jackson.

-Adiós Jackson- solo respondió como despedida.

Este comprendió y para no buscar más problemas solo le sonrió con una ternura que jamás creyó poseer al castaño a modo de apoyo y disculpa, una disculpa que fue comprendida de inmediato por este.

Solo le devolvió la sonrisa y lo dejo marcharse, él tendría otro problema que resolver en ese momento.

Una vez el carro se marchó entonces el sheriff hablo.

-¿Quieres explicarme que estaba pasando aquí?- cuestiono cruzándose de brazos, eso solo lo ponía más nervioso, ¿Qué responder a eso? Solo podía pedir que una fuerte tormenta llegara en ese momento para desviar la conversación, pero no tenía tanta suerte.


	12. Sterek Parte 1

-Stiles, estoy esperando- enfatizo el mayor mientras seguía con su pose seria.

-Yo....veras papa.....- ¿En qué momento sus manos empezaron a sudar?- No es lo que piensas.

-¿Y qué es lo que estoy pensando?- cuestiono.

-Jackson y yo...bueno salimos al cine y...

Su padre levantaba una ceja y después la otra tratando de comprender que era lo que trataba de decir, pero el simplemente no estaba preparado para lo que escuchaba en ese momento.

-Jackson, Scott, Derek, Peter y Parrish me confesaron que sienten algo por mí, la verdad me tomaron por sorpresa, no es que me crea el más atractivo del pueblo, solo mírame, pero estamos hablando de Derek me caigo de bueno Hale, la lagartija poderosa de Jackson, el sexy oficial, el tío buena onda y el mejor amigo, ¡¿Como superar eso?¡- su límite simplemente había terminado.

No supo cómo describir todas las facciones que le regalo su padre, desde una de molestia, pasando a la preocupación, para terminar en decepción, tal vez no esperaba eso de su hijo.

-¿Papa?- pregunto al ver que su padre permanecía solo observándolo- ¿Sucede algo?- volvió a preguntar.

¿Cómo contestar a eso?- se preguntó el sheriff, el enterarse de que Parrish se le había declarado a su hijo solo confirmaba que su compañero de patrulleo simplemente no estaba interesado en él, ¿Como siquiera pudo pensar en alguna oportunidad?, pero el mismo tenía la culpa, enamorarse de un joven no era su mejor opción.

-No te preocupes hijo, todo está bien, saldré un momento, pero no creas que esto termina aquí- exclamo dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Papa seguro que estas bien?- pregunto notablemente preocupado.

-Perfectamente- sonrió y salió de la casa.

**_[...]_ **

Cuando estás enamorado simplemente no entiendes de razones, cuanto más te niegan estar con esa persona más te aferras al único sentimiento que le da sentido a tu vida, para Derek eso era lo que le sucedía, toda su vida había pasado por momentos difíciles, siempre le habían prohibido un centenar de cosas y el resto solo lo había perdido de la nada, por ello siempre se había refugiado en su mal carácter.

El tiempo solo le había traído perdidas a su vida, pero como siempre dicen, después de la tormenta viene tu rayo de luz, y ese rayo era aquel castaño que lentamente y sin darse cuenta comenzó a colarse en lo más interno de su ser, no necesitaba de una larga explicación con acertijos como Deaton solía dárselas, él sabía lo que sentía a ciencia cierta y como lo sabía no tenía necesidad de ocultarlo a nadie, mucho menos a su tío que al enterarse de sus sentimientos solo lo vio como un rival al cual tenía que eliminar a toda costa, no lo culpaba, él pensaba lo mismo.

Había tomado una decisión y afrontaría las consecuencias que esas conllevaran.

Así que sin más se acercó a la residencia Stilinski y toco un par de veces hasta que este se abrió por mano de a quien había ido a buscar.

-¿Derek?- menciono no muy sorprendido.

-Stiles- respondió.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés aquí?- cuestiono haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Tal vez porque me esperabas- ironizo para su sorpresa.

-¿Tu siendo irónico? No me lo creo- cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Stiles- encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo qué? En tus ratos libres cazas pobres conejitos indefensos.

-Me enamoro de adolescentes que su concepto de silencio es su parloteo diario- eso simplemente no lo esperaba, lo noto por la mirada de sorpresa que se reflejaba en el humano y aquel disparo en su corazón al terminar de hablar.

De cualquier comentario que pudo haber escuchado del lobo definitivamente no era esa respuesta.

-Era verdad lo que paso ese día, me gustas, eres especial Stiles, solo que aún no te das cuenta de eso.

-¿Yo especial? Si claro- pasando a la sala.

Este lo siguió sigilosamente, no quería asustarlo.

-Hay cosas que los humanos tardan en comprender- explico sentándose en el sofá más cercano a la entrada, mientras el humano se sentaba en el sofá individual que daba a la entrada del comedor.

-¿Cómo qué?- pidió.

Entonces se puso de pie y se acercó para estar más cerca del humano, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a este, pudo percibir su aroma más intenso, sus sentidos se dispararon con solo ese acercamiento.

-El corazón de un lobo funciona más preciso en cuestión de sentimientos- el humano levanto una ceja confuso- Solo nos enamoramos una vez en la vida, es un lazo más intenso que un simple te amo- acerco su mano y tomo la del chico colocándola en su pecho dejando que el palpitar de aquel corazón retumbara en su palma y recorriera cada poro de su piel- Un lobo muy difícilmente encuentra a la persona destinada, aquella que permanecerá con el toda su vida sin importar que suceda- sonrió- Y yo te encontré.

De acuerdo eso había sido demasiada información para su hiperactivo cerebro.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!- pregunto exaltado mientras se ponía de pie nervioso.

-Eres mi compañero de vida Stiles- menciono poniéndose de pie.

-Yo....de acuerdo esto ha sido demasiado....¡No puedes venir y decir eso como si hablaras del clima!- estaba asustado, muy asustado.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Esto es lo que sucede, lo que me sucede, quise serte sincero con ello, he tenido muchas malas experiencias Stiles, momentos en los cuales simplemente me di por vencido, pero jamás me había sentido tan seguro de ello como lo estoy ahora y es que me gustas, me enamore de ti- comenzó a acercarse al humano.

-Derek....yo....es que....- ¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento?, estaba muriendo con tal declaración.

El lobo seguía avanzando al humano y este solo se pudo refugiar en la penumbra de la pared de la habitación, su corazón latía frenéticamente, su respiración estaba seguro que ya no funcionaba correctamente y por los santos ¡Eso que sentía en la parte baja del ojiverde era su.....! ¡Por dios que se abriera un hoyo en el suelo y se lo tragara entero, que si no, no sabría medir consecuencias de lo que carburaba su cerebro!

Los ojos del lobo destellaron en azul intenso una vez dejando sentir su cuerpo con el del humano.

-Tu aroma es exquisito- menciono.

-Si bueno y eso que no me he bañado- respondió nervioso ¿Qué te sucedía Stiles?

Pudo sentir la curva de su sonrisa en su cuello y eso solo lo éxito de una manera descomunal.

¿Acaso dejaría de ser virgen con el lobo Hale?


	13. Sterek Parte 2 y Confrontación

Solo se había subido a su patrulla y se había dirigido a cualquier lugar que lo mantuviera lejos del pueblo, en ese momento era lo mejor, necesitaba distraerse, sentirse libre de hacer y decir lo que deseaba, amaba a su hijo, era lo único importante que le quedaba en su vida y lo que amaba sin dudar, pero no negaría que se sintió decepcionado en cuanto escucho las palabras de su hijo.

Su corazón se marchitaba lentamente con cada letrero que le anunciaba su partida del pueblo, estaba seguro que no llegaría muy lejos, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a llegar lo más lejos posible, el sol cada vez se ocultaba más y aquellos finos rayos de sol se dejaban ver entre los arboles de la carretera, una vista hermosa si solo la contemplara un momento, pero su humor no era el suficiente.

Paro a solo un par de kilómetros más adelante justo donde un letrero luminoso y deteriorado se divisaba la palabra _Bar_ , por lo que suspiro pesadamente y aparco bajo la mirada de varios motociclistas frente al establecimiento.

-¿Buscaba algo oficial?- pregunto un hombre de barba larga.

-Solo un trago- respondió y para su alivio el hombre solo asintió sin preguntar más.

Abrió la puerta y el olor a alcohol y cigarro llego a su nariz, un lugar para aquellos que querían pasar un buen tiempo si tu profesión era otra, más si en cuanto llegas te miran de arriba abajo.

-Dígame oficial- menciono el bartender.

-Un trago, el más fuerte que tengas- menciono acercándose a la barra.

El hombre le sonrió y saco una botella de la parte de atrás y le sirvió aquel trago.

-¿Olvidando las penas?- escucho detrás suyo antes de probar aquel apetitoso trago que tenía en mano.

Se giró y observó al mayor de los Hale.

-¿Peter Hale?- genial su noche no podía empeorar.

-El mismo que viste y calza- respondió tomando asiento a un costado.

-¿Qué hace un lobo solitario como tú en este lugar?—pregunto tomando de su trago.

-Supongo que lo mismo que usted oficial, desahogar penas- levanto la mano y el bartender le sirvió un trago.

Comprendió aquellas palabras, el también estaba interesado en su hijo.

-¿Mi hijo?- menciono sin dejar desapercibido el tono recriminatorio del oficial.

Este se atraganto con la bebida que había llevado ya a sus labios.

-¿Cómo...

-Stiles- termino.

-Bueno suegro entonces no hay problema que me lleve a su hijo fuera del pueblo, hay que evitar que las pequeñas hormiguitas no lleguen a mi pastel- menciono en burla.

-No eres ni serás mi yerno, prefiero a Derek como yerno antes que seas tú- pidiendo un trago más.

-Pero que poca fe me tiene, puedo llegar a ser muy comprensivo y adorable cuando me lo propongo.

El oficial levanto una ceja mientras seguía con su rostro serio.

-Ciertamente no te creo.

-Pero si es igual que Stiles en todo sentido, jamás le dan crédito al lobo que les salva la vida cada que hay problemas.

-Scott es el que lo hace, tu solo obedeces.

De acuerdo un oficial de mal carácter podía ser difícil de sobrellevar.

-Bien, ¿Entonces que lo trae por aquí?- este parecía no tener intenciones de responder- Vamos, una noche en un bar, un oficial de la ley, solo, es lógico que algo o "alguien" haya provocado ese instinto de tomar alcohol.

Seguía sin responder.

-¿Una deuda?- comenzó a adivinar- ¿Un problema?- igual- ¿Un mal amor?- escucho aquel disparo en su corazón, débil pero que le demostraba que había acertado- Atine ¿Cierto? Porque no habla de ello oficial, al fin de cuentas soy la única persona en este lugar que sabe de usted y con la que puede confiar.

Recibió una mirada por parte del oficial.

-De acuerdo no confiar al 100 pero eso ya depende de usted- pidió un trago más- Así que comencemos con hablar de tú, ¿Te parece? El formalismo esta demás aquí.

Tal vez no era la mejor de las opciones, pero si la única que tenía en ese momento, así que solo paso lo que tenía que pasar y el alcohol era su único testigo.

**_[...]_ **

Su respiración comenzaba a fallarle aún más cuando sintió el calor que llenaba el vacío de la habitación.

-Derek- susurro a la oreja del lobo que frotaba su cuerpo al del humano.

Este besaba delicadamente cada pedazo de su piel nívea conforme bajaba de su cuello a su abdomen.

-Tu sabor es aún mejor que tu aroma- estaba perdido en aquel contacto placentero.

Tomo al humano entre sus brazos, llevando ambas piernas alrededor de su cadera provocando un gemido del chico.

-Ah Derek...dios- siguió gimiendo de esa manera hasta que lo coloco en el sofá de la sala donde anteriormente permanecía sentado el lobo.

-Hueles.....tienes un olor mezclado- menciono sin dejar de besar aquel abdomen plano, mientras tentaba con la llama de sus dedos la bragueta del pantalón de mezclilla.

-Yo....- cerró sus ojos fuertemente, olvidando por completo que momentos antes Jackson había estado en una situación similar a la que se encontraba con Derek.

Pero sus pensamientos murieron cuando el lobo se desalojó de su camisa dejando ver el porqué de aquel sobrenombre de Derek perfecto Hale que cada chica que lo viera le mencionaba, ese hombre simplemente era perfecto.

Entonces el lobo paro de golpe aquellos mimos que comenzaban a intensificarse.

-¿Derek?- pregunto el humano.

-Jackson, hueles a Jackson- su nerviosismo aumento.

-Yo...- no podía explicar eso, no era que fuera su novio o algo por el estilo, pero se sentía como una chica fácil entregándose a cada lobo que le tocara la puerta.

Antes de que diera cualquier explicación la puerta se abrió fuertemente dejando que su mejor amigo entrara a través de esta notablemente molesto.

-¡Derek!- vocifero acercándose al lobo tomándolo del cuello y tirándolo al suelo.

Dejo ir el primer golpe en la mejilla del ojiverde que al sentir tal reacción no dudo en responder de la misma manera, esta vez el calor no era precisamente de excitación, sino de una molestia que terminaría arruinando varios muebles para la mala fortuna del humano que continuaba gritando ambos nombres con la esperanza de lograr algo, pero nada sucedía.


	14. Sciles

-¡Scott basta!- trato de pararlo Stiles pero este parecía no reaccionar.

El moreno golpeaba una y otra vez al ojiverde y este lo arrojaba contra la pared para alejarlo, no estaba dispuesto a seguir la pelea, pero su enojo no disminuía cuando el aroma de Jackson llegaba a su mente y no ayudaba que aquel lobo lo golpeara sin razón.

-¡Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa Scott!- estaba furioso, jamás se le había complicado tanto controlar a su mejor amigo y ahora parecía una tarea verdaderamente difícil.

Entonces paro de golpe los golpes al otro lobo.

-Tu- menciono mirándolo severamente- Estabas por acostarte con el- señalo.

-¡Eso no te incumbe!- como se atrevía.

-¡Como que, que me incumbe! ¡¿Qué estás loco?!

-¿Tu muy cuerdo verdad?

Las miradas chocaron en ese momento de una manera distinta a como siempre lo hacían, esta vez ocultaban algo dentro de cada uno y era algo que jamás sabrían, más teniendo en cuenta que estaban molestos el uno con el otro.

-A los dos nos encantaría saber el porqué de tu estrepitosa entrada y el porqué de golpearme- llevándose una manga a su labio que escurría ligeramente sangre y al tiempo en que se acercaba de nuevo a la sala.

El castaño permanecía inmóvil esperando una buena respuesta, pero esta parecía no venir.

-No lo entiendes verdad Stiles- menciono cabizbajo Scott.

Este lo miro confuso, ¿Qué era lo que no entendía?

Derek a su pesar prefería darle espacio a ambos, se veía reflejado en cada latido que el otro tenia descontrolado en cuanto calmo a su lobo, sabía lo que iba a decir, sabia a la perfección el motivo de sus golpes, lo sabía porque él se sintió de la misma manera.

-Me marcho- menciono antes de acercarse al humano- No olvides lo que te dije, cada palabra es verdadera y estaré dispuesto a lo que decidas- tomo su mano de una manera que jamás creyó posible, con aquellas manos que tanto daño habían provocado a cada enemigo, ahora lo sujetaban con una dulzura inconmensurable.

Le sonrió delicadamente y después se marchó, dejando atrás una situación tensa, y más que nada. Confusa.

El aire que entraba por la puerta que se había quedado entre abierta enfriaba ligeramente el interior de la casa, colando una brisa al cuerpo humano que se erizaba de escalofrió de tal sensación.

Los segundos pasaron y la situación era la misma.

-¿Bien?- pregunto Stiles- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

Scott lo miro un minuto más para después agachar la mirada, tal vez por vergüenza a como había actuado hace un momento o tal vez porque no sabía exactamente como empezar.

Hasta que entendió que si él no lo intentaba jamás lograría poder avanzar por lo menos un paso.

Carraspeo un poco y se sentó al filo de las escaleras de la entrada, seguido de su amigo.

-Te dije que me gustabas- susurro.

Este no respondió.

-Resulta que mi gustar va más allá de lo que pensé.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- cuestiono por primera vez.

-Que creo que te amo- mostró aquellos ojos que tantas veces le dieron cierto toque de ternura, pero que ahora su significado era distinto. Ahora esa mirada era de infinita tristeza pese a estar declarando lo que llevaba durante tanto tiempo dentro.

El humano boqueo como un pequeño pez, tratando de pronuncia por lo menos una palabra, ¿Pero que podía decir?

-No tienes que contestarme nada- señalo con una triste sonrisa.

El otro permanecía estático, su corazón bombeando más de lo normal.

-Se perfectamente que tu no sientes nada de eso.

_Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué?_

Escucho a su corazón marchitado.

_Te conozco de años, se todo de ti y tu de mí, hemos pasado tantos momentos, tantos días, horas, que no logro comprender que me falta, ¿Por qué no soy suficiente para ti?_

No se dio cuenta que al momento en que se dejó llevar por su pesar, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, completamente devastado, caído como un perdedor que siquiera había logrado algo, con solo la ilusión y esperanza de llegar a algo más pero que sabía que jamás lo lograría, porque él no era aquella persona en la que pensaba su amigo, el simplemente había perdido sin haber iniciado.

Se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa que aun tenia ligeros rastros de polvo debido a la pelea con Derek y después se acercó un poco a su amigo.

-No te molestare mas Stiles, lo he entendido bien- se permitió mostrar una sonrisa vacía- Todo volverá a ser como antes.

Estaba por marcharse, había secado sus lágrimas y borrado aquel rastro de dolor de su rostro, dispuesto a seguir.

Pero la calidez del tacto de las manos contrarias sobre las suyas se lo impidieron.

Y aquel sentimiento de salir de la casa se esfumo en cuanto aquellos dulces labios lo besaron tan suavemente, permitiéndose entonces mostrar una señal de felicidad, aunque solo fuera por un momento, aunque supiera que solo tal vez era una muestra de lo que jamás le pertenecería.

_Qué tal si yo no quiero que sea como antes._

**_[...]_ **

-Así que ese es el verdadero motivo por el cual el salir a tales horas de la noche he ir a un bar donde nadie te conoce es la mejor opción para olvidar un rostro bonito he- puntualizo Peter bebiendo un trago.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer- mostrándose más decaído a como había llegado.

-Se lo que se siente, querer a alguien de una manera descomunal pero no poder dar ese paso.

Por primera vez Peter Hale dejaba mostrar una faceta que nadie conocía. El dolor.

-Stiles es un chico muy bueno, no merece a ninguno de nosotros- levanto su mano y pidió un trago más.

El sheriff solo se mostró interesado a lo que decía, guardándose las palabras para un mejor momento.

-Siendo humano puede tener lo que desea, una vida normal y sin complicaciones, con solo voltear a uno de nosotros estaría frente al peligro constante, conozco a Derek y sé que él le interesa de verdad, la forma en que lo ve como si fuera lo único que le importara para mantenerse de pie, Scott lo muestra con su manera de protégelo incluso de el mismo, Parrish, el simplemente es como es y no le importa ocultar nada- eso le dolió el corazón al oficial, pero era verdad- Jackson pese a ser solitario muestra interés sobre el tema con S- refiriéndose al humano- Todos estamos perdidos sin él, nos mostró una forma de ver la vida, nos permitió ser humano de nuevo una vez por difícil que sea.

John no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ese comentario, sabía que su hijo era único y se sentía orgulloso de su valentía he iniciativa para arreglar el caos, aun si eso le preocupaba.

-No eres un mal hombre después de todo- menciono el otro.

-No ¡Claro que lo soy!- exclamo- Y por eso no lo merezco, pero aun así soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para no dejarme vencer- sonrió con picardía mientras sorbía un poco de su bebida.

El oficial sonrió ante el comentario del lobo.

-Supongo que tendré que cargar con mi arma a todos lados siendo así.

-Estoy preparado para ello y entrenado para más.

La noche paso, todo normal, habitual como solía ser desde que la última criatura había arribado al pueblo, la diferencia era que ahora la amenaza que se avecinaba era distinta a la que tenían en mente.


	15. Amenaza

La cazadora había regresado a aquel bar en busca de la respuesta del lobo, puesto que aquel día simplemente se había limitado a prestarle atención a la mesara.

Por lo que no tuvo más remedio que volver.

Abrió las puertas y lo miro sentado en la barra bebiendo un trago, respiro cansada y termino de acercarse al hombre que se había percatado de su presencia metros antes de su llegada.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el lobo sin mirarla.

-Sabes lo que quiero- tomando asiento a un costado.

-¿Por qué ese interés por eliminar a la mascota de esa manada?- pregunto.

-Porque me robo algo que me interesa y lo quiero de vuelta- cualquiera que la escuchara juraría que mantenía ciertos lazos con Kate Argent, ya que su manera de expresarse era casi similar a la que solía usar aquella despreciable mujer antes de que terminara por sellar su destino en manos del mayor de los Hale.

-Supongo que ese juguete tiene que ver con cierto lobo sin sentido del humor.

-Es correcto, y debo intuir que me ayudaras.

-Estas en lo correcto, pero lo hago más por ver la reacción de esa manada sin su preciado humano- sonrió satisfecho, no sabría exactamente él porque de su repentina alegría y curiosidad sobre aquel plan que elaboraba la cazadora, pero estaba seguro de cual fuera le gustaría el resultado que eso conllevaría.

**_[...]_ **

La pelirroja había durado días en casa, tratando de comprender que era lo que sucedía, ¿Por qué de repente los celos comenzaron a hacer efecto en su cuerpo?, estaba claro que ella jamás había sufrido esa sensación y el tenerla le resultaba extraño.

Stiles era un chico sin duda atractivo pero nunca fue lo que buscaba, adoraba esa manera que tenía el chico de llamar su atención hasta llegar al punto de aprovecharse de esa situación, le agradaba el café por la mañana y Stiles no dudaba en tenerle su vaso desechable en su pupitre cada día sin falta.

Pero eso dejo de llenarle ese vacío, Jackson era su problema, siempre fue su problema y le dolía comprenderlo. Él era perfecto a su manera, durante su relación era claro que ambos estaban más por popularidad que sentimientos que estuvieran involucrados, pero al enterarse de su regreso provoco que su corazón diera un vuelco y no dudara en arrastrar al castaño al apartamento del lobo Hale donde sabría estaría, ¿Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar? Que estaba interesado en nada más ni nada menos en aquel castaño que se encontraba a su lado, guardo su compostura y solo se permitió mirar a su ex novio unos segundos antes de poder marchase de aquel lugar toxico para ella.

La peor parte fue cuando confirmo todo por la propia boca del castaño, recordarlo la hacían enfurecer consigo misma, ¿Por qué nunca lucho por lo que quería? Bien dice el dicho que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

El punto era que le aconsejo acostarse con todos y si eso involucraba a Jackson, ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? Tal vez en ese momento negaba lo evidente, que seguía enamorada de aquel hombre como la primera vez que le dijo acepto a su propuesta de noviazgo al terminar el partido victorioso de Lacross.

-Estúpida- se recrimino mirándose al espejo.

Y vaya que lo era, ahora tenía por primera vez una batalla perdida por su propia boca.

Tomo su labial y lo embarro suavemente entre sus labios rosados, lo coloco de nuevo en el peinador de su cuarto y tomo sus cosas para dirigirse al Instituto, la vida continuaba, ya vería después que hacer para solucionar su problema.

**_[...]_ **

Tocaba sus labios como bobo, como si hubiera sido el primer beso en su vida, como si probaras tu primera paleta y fuera la infinita gloria al tacto de tu lengua cálida ante semejante manjar.

No fue consiente que había entrado al aula de esa manera hasta que Isaac llamo su atención tomándolo de la mochila y sentarlo de golpe en el asiento de su pupitre.

-¡Scott!- levanto un poco la voz- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- pregunto.

-Yo.....yo.....- estaba completamente perdido.

-A no ser que tengas una buena historia habla de una jodida vez que me molesta tu muestra de lelito.

Isaac jamás era tan efusivo, contrario a eso era muy tranquilo pero el haber tenido que llamar la atención del chico durante tantos minutos había terminado por sacarlo de sus casillas.

El mencionado capto su tono y entonces reacciono.

-Lo siento es que tuve una excelente noche.

Para él lo fue y tal vez la mejor de su corta vida.

-Me imagino que sí, pero recuerda que toca economía con Finstock- puntualizo.

Tenía razón, era una mala idea estar distraído cuando el coach estaba dando la clase.

**_[...]_ **

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció recostado en cama hasta que la alarma le anuncio que era la hora de despertar, sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido, tal vez por la larga noche que había tenido, una difícil, complicada y placentera noche a fin de cuentas, ya que su padre había llegado en mal condición acompañado de Peter y recibido un severo regaño por parte de su padre al ver las condiciones en que se encontraba la casa, solo se permitió encogerse hombros y pedir disculpas, mientras el Hale entendía lo que había sucedido y solo se había despedido dejando a los Stilinksi a solas.

Arrojo la sabana de su cuerpo dejándola caer al suelo, se puso en pie y se encamino a la ducha, abrió el grifo y dejo correr el agua mientras él se desvestía para entrar.

Y entonces recordó lo sucedido, la confesión de Derek, aquella perfecta manera de decir que era su compañero de vida y su mirada penetrante que taladraba cada coraza de su corazón y clavarse en lo más profundo de este. Se sintió temblar con solo recordar como sus labios se movían conforme decía aquellas palabras.

De igual manera recordó la inocencia en el rostro de Scott, jamás creyó verlo de aquella manera, tan frágil y sensible a la situación, la última vez en verlo de esa manera fue tras la muerte de Allison pero su mirada era aún más penetrante cuando se dirigió a él, mentiría si dijera que ninguna de las dos le causo emoción. Contrario a eso su corazón se brincó un par de saltos ante ambos lobos, eso sin mencionar el incidente que había tenido con Jackson días atrás.

Entro a la ducha y dejo que el agua mojara sus ideas, sus sensaciones y más que nada se llevara su confusión, ¿Cómo podía enamorarse de alguien si todos eran perfectos?

-Estúpidos lobos sexys y perfectos- susurro abriendo completamente el grifo de la regadera.

Duro aproximadamente 10 minutos en la ducha para después tomar la toalla y salir a su habitación, había conseguido eliminar un momento aquella situación que imperaba en su mente para decidir que vestir cuando algo llamo su atención.

Había llegado hasta las puertas del closet y observo que la ventana permanecía abierta y las cortinas revoloteaban por el aire que se adentraba, no recordaba haberla abierto, quiso no prestarle atención por lo que siguió en su decisión, pero después algo más le llamo la atención, había demasiado silencio en casa.

Un golpe en la nuca lo llevo al suelo con rapidez mientras sus ojos solo divisaban unas botas militar al tiempo que se cerraban lentamente. 


	16. ¿Dónde estás?

Sus ojos se abrieron suavemente tratando de adaptarse a la intensa luz que entraba desde la pequeña verja del techo, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza aun sintiendo el intenso dolor al recibir aquel golpe.

Entonces fue consciente de que estaba vestido ¿Quién lo había hecho?

Observo a todos lados y solo observaba una reja a su alrededor, haciéndolo sentir un pequeño animal indefenso y encerrado en contra de su voluntad.

Estaba temeroso de lo que eso podría significar.

-Veo que has despertado- menciono la cazadora mientras se acercaba a la reja.

El chico la miro sorprendido, recordando su rostro de aquel día en que buscaban a Derek.

-¿Braeden?- pregunto confuso.

-Y tu Stiles, me tomo un tiempo recordarte ya que la última vez solo estaba el estrés de Derek y esa tal Kate, pero termine por entender que eras tú el Stiles que Derek mencionaba.

La mirada que le dedico el humano solo provoco la molestia en la mujer.

-¡Que te mencionara mientras intentaba acostarme con él no es nada bonito has de saber!- su rabia era inmensa.

-Yo...no sé de qué estás hablando- menciono con honestidad.

-Derek mantiene cierta obsesión con tu persona, la verdad no lo comprendo, eres solo un humano que no vale nada- dijo con desprecio acariciando la reja que los separaba.

-Si no valgo nada ¿Qué hago entonces aquí?- respondió con voz moderada a pesar de su comentario ofensivo.

-Ciertamente pensaba solo matarte, de esa manera Derek regresaría a mi lado, pero ahora que te veo- se acercó un poco más- Pienso que puedo divertirme un poco contigo, al menos lo que puedas durar antes de desangrarte claro- sonrió.

¿Cuándo había cambiado de tal manera?- se preguntó el castaño.

 _ **[...]**_                                       

Les tomo solo un par de minutos cuando sonó la campana de entrada a clases para darse cuenta que el humano no había llegado, algo extraño ya que eran finales y las faltas simplemente no eran permitidas.

-¿Crees que le ocurriera algo?- pregunto Isaac a su lado.

Este solo miro el reloj frente a ellos y habían pasado exactamente 10 minutos de que sonara la campana, ¿Por qué no había llegado?, tal vez estaba molesto por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ¡Pero él lo había besado!, negó con la cabeza evitando pensar de nuevo en ello.

-No lo sé, pero hay que buscarlo- menciono poniéndose de pie seguido de Isaac.

-McCall, Lahey vuelvan a sus asientos si no quieren reprobar mi materia- pidió el coach.

-Lo siento coach pero tenemos una emergencia- menciono el moreno saliendo del aula.

No hicieron caso del segundo llamado del profesor y se dirigieron al comedor. El moreno tomo su celular y mando un mensaje a Lydia y en solo segundos recibió la respuesta.

_Vamos para allá._

-¿Qué haremos? No podemos simplemente salir de clases, que tal si solo se le ha hecho tarde o si tuvo una emergencia y no pudo venir- exclamo Isaac.

-Porque de ser así me hubiera dicho Stiles, el no solo se ausenta como si nada- su preocupación aumento conforme el segundero de su reloj avanzaba.

Estaba nervioso, temeroso en solo imaginar la peor escena en su mente, tal vez Isaac tenía razón y solo era algo por lo que no preocuparse demasiado, pero conocía perfectamente a su amigo y él no era de las personas que solían faltar a clase y mucho menos sin avisar de ello, algo le sucedía de eso estaba seguro.

-¿Qué sucede Scott?- pregunto Lydia acompaña de Kira.

-Stiles no vino hoy a clase- respondió de inmediato.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por eso nos has hecho salir de clase de algebra?! ¿Eso es lo importante que está pasando?- estaba exasperada.

-Stiles no suele hacer eso, menos sin decirme- encogiéndose de hombros.

-Scott tiene razón, Stiles no es de esos chicos- sonrió tímidamente la kitsune.

Este agradeció su comentario y después prosiguió.

-Estoy seguro que algo anda mal, puedo sentirlo.

-¿Y ahora sientes lo que una banshee siente?- exclamo Lydia- Perdona pero la que siente amenazas aquí soy yo y no he sentido nada en lo absoluto, estoy segura que Stiles está en casa porque su alarma no lo despertó a tiempo.

-¿Qué tal si marcamos a su celular?- pregunto Isaac.

El alfa tomo su celular y marco al celular de su amigo, pero solo lo recibió el buzón, volvió a marcar y la respuesta era la misma.

-Es inútil está apagado- menciono decepcionado.

-Habrá que buscarlo a su casa- sugirió Kira.

No necesitaron una aceptación de los demás, pues habían comenzado a seguir al alfa tan de cerca que se podía incluso percibir sin necesidad de olfato la preocupación del moreno.

En solo cuestión de minutos aparcaron frente a la residencia, la patrulla aún seguía en la cochera aumentando más las sospechas del lobo.

Bajaron y abrieron sin problema la puerta pues solo estaba entreabierta.

-Tal vez este por salir- menciono Isaac recibiendo la mirada de todos- ¿Qué?

Negaron con la cabeza y terminaron de entrar.

Ahí estaba el sheriff en medio de la sala desmayado y con un ligero sangrante en la nuca.

Scott se apresuró a acercarse para tomarlo con suavidad entre sus brazos.

-¡Sheriff despierte!- llamo pero este no reacciono.

-Recibió un golpe en la nuca a juzgar por la sangre- exclamo Lydia acercándose a su lado.

-Llamare a Parrish- menciono Isaac apartándose de ellos.

-Yo a una ambulancia- hablo Kira.

-¡No!, si es algo que no es humano no podremos explicarlo, al menos no hasta saber que paso, llamare a mi mama para que nos ayude- Dejo un hueco para que Lydia ocupara su lugar y así poder apartarse.

-No percibo nada sobrenatural- hablo Lydia.

-Revisare si encuentro algo- respondió Kira subiendo las escaleras.

-Mama, algo paso en la casa de Stiles, su padre esta inconsciente y herido y el no aparece- menciono una vez respondió la llamada.

 _-¡¿Cómo que no aparece?! ¿Cómo esta John? ¿Llamaron a la ambulancia?_ \- respondió su madre.

-No, por eso te llamo, necesitamos de tu ayuda.

 _-De acuerdo voy para allá_ \- sin más colgó la llamada.

Miro su celular y de nuevo su preocupación aumento, "¿Dónde estas?" pensó.

-¡Chicos vengan a ver esto!- escucharon la voz de Kira desde la parte de arriba.

Todos habían atendido el llamado llevándose la escena en la habitación del castaño.

Todo desordenado, ropa extendida sobre el suelo, cajones abiertos, cama distendida y más que nada el olor notable de sangre fresca y que aún se divisaba en el suelo de la habitación.

El primero en entrar fue el moreno, pasos lentos los que daba pues temía perder el control ante lo que haya sucedido en ese lugar, apretó sus puños en señal de frustración de sí mismo al no poder evitar lo sucedido.

-No está aquí- exclamo Kira.

-Parrish viene en camino, dijo que no tocáramos nada- menciono Isaac.

El moreno se acercó al ligero rastro de sangre, el olor era más intenso y provoco que su corazón parara un momento, golpeo el suelo con fuerza conteniendo una lagrima de desespero que luchaba por salir, siempre fue débil, siempre le costaba ocultar lo que sentía y ese no iba a ser el momento de contenerse, después de todo se habían metido con alguien que le importaba incluso más que su vida y aseguraba que eso no terminaría bien.

-Hay que calmarnos y buscar la manera de encontrarlo- trato de calmarlo Lydia.

-¡Como haremos eso! ¿Has sentido algo desde que llegamos?- se acercó a la pelirroja- ¿Acaso has sentido algo Lydia?.

-Scott cálmate- menciono la chica.

-Sera mejor llamar a Derek, él puede ayudarnos- hablo Isaac.

Eso provocó el enojo del moreno, la imagen del otro día había llegado a su mente, ¿No necesitaba de Derek?, pero no tenía remedio así que marco su número esperando a que contestara.

Solo basto con que sonara un par de veces el timbre y este respondió.

-¿Qué pasa?- menciono con su voz malhumorada.

-Necesitamos de tu ayuda- menciono Scott, este no respondió esperando a que continuara- Alguien se llevó a Stiles- termino y recibió el tono de que había terminado la llamada- Viene para acá- no necesito que lo dijera, sabía que así seria tratándose del castaño.

**_[...]_ **

-Haber pequeño Stiles, porque no nos dices que te pasa con el lobo de mal carácter- hablo Breaden.

-No sé a qué te refieres- exclamo cruzado de brazos- Además no hablo con locas.

-Oh bien que sabes de lo que te hablo, noto ese rubor en tus mejillas, y ¿Yo loca? Para nada, ¿Recuerdas lo que te sucedió hace tiempo atrás?

Sabía a lo que se refería.

-Sabes cuanta gente murió y sufrió por tu culpa- menciono con desprecio, quería lastimarlo y lo estaba logrando por el pinchazo que dio el humano en su lugar al escuchar sus palabras.

-No era yo- susurro.

-¿Estás seguro de ello?- estaba satisfecha con esa mirada en el humano- ¡Claro porque es más fácil deslindarse de culpas cuando tu padre es el sheriff del pueblo!

-¡Mi padre no tiene nada que ver!- levantando la voz.

-Sería una lástima que se supiera la existencia de los seres sobrenaturales y que tu padre sea descubierto como conspirador de ellos, ¿Qué crees que le suceda?- llevándose un dedo a los labios- Tal vez muera antes de ser encerrado en prisión.

-¡Basta!

-¡Esto se acaba cuando yo quiero!- abrió la reja con rudeza y entro en ella- Te matare tan lentamente que disfrutare como se pierde tu vida en tus ojos, hare que tus días sean infinita agonía mientras te desesperas por tu padre, por tu amigo, por todos, te hare sufrir más de lo que me has hecho sufrir a mi durante estos días pensando en que Derek esperaría por mí y solo encuentro su desprecio por culpa de un humano insignificante!

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de eso!- exclamo.

La mujer se acercó lo suficiente para tomarlo del cuello y estamparlo contra el otro extremo de la reja, cortando su respiración mientras el castaño trataba de apartarla, pero lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Soy una cazadora, no te equivoques conmigo, si quiero en este momento puedo matarte y nadie podría ayudarte- menciono sin soltar su agarre.

-E-entonces h-hazlo- reto con su mirada y su voz entre cortante.

-Es más fácil y divertido que seas consiente de lo que haré- sonrió de una manera que le dio escalofríos- Deucalion- menciono en voz apenas audible en el lugar y detrás de ella aparecieron dos ojos que le provocaron escalofríos, entonces lo dejo caer al suelo luchando por respirar de nuevo- ¿Crees que sobrevivirás a una mordida de hombre lobo como tu amigo Scott?- pregunto divertida.

-No- menciono apenas y como pudo y con temor a sus palabras, el no deseaba ser convertido, era cierto que muchas veces lo pensó he incluso lo deseo, tener súper fuerza y popularidad era lo que cualquier adolescente querría, pero no el, había comprendido que lejos de ser un regalo la mordida era una maldición que te aprisionaba a aquel que la realizaba de por vida, sirviendo a aquel lobo responsable de arruinar tu vida, además él no estaba preparado para perderse de tanto.

-Tranquilo, es solo un experimento, de no sobrevivir pues permanecerás encerrado como mi lobito preferido mientras tus seres queridos pagan el precio de tu existencia.

-Estás loca- exclamo.

-¿Te parece? Prefiero llamarlo venganza por mi mano.

-Es un regalo la mordida pequeño castañito- hablo Deucalion con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-¿Crees que quiero ser tu beta? ¿Servirte para tus planes? En todo caso ¿Si me llegaras a convertir no crees que de soportarla podría matarte a ti y a esa loca?- menciono.

-Aunque lograras convertirte estarás solo obedeciendo lo que te diga, si yo quiero que no la dañes no lo harás, te llevaría conmigo lejos de Beacon Hills y ni chistarías por ello- respondió el lobo.

-Creí que eras amigo de Peter- hablo Stiles.

-Bueno digamos que amigos lejanos, además eso no tiene nada que ver contigo- sonrió satisfecho.

-Scott y los demás me encontraran y pagaran por esto, no dejara que eso pase- su mirada estaba segura de sus palabras.

-Y mientras eso pasa ¿Por qué no te pones cómodo?- exclamo la mujer tomándolo bruscamente del brazo y entregárselo al lobo.

Sus gritos desesperados no fueron suficientes para que alguien pudiera ayudarlo, tal vez cuando pudieran escucharlo de nuevo ya sería demasiado tarde para evitarlo.


	17. Planes y Sorpresas

Apretó con fuerza los puños de sus manos tratando de evitar el dolor que lo consumía por dentro hacia fuera, el calor que su cuerpo emanaba era insoportable y era incontrolable el transpirar gotas de sudor por su frente hasta morir en el suelo oscuro donde se encontraba.

¿Cómo había llegado a para en eso?

No imagino que eso podría a llegar a pasarle y mucho menos de alguien de quien recibió ayuda hace no mucho tiempo, pero ahora se encontraba totalmente indefenso amarrado en aquella mesa de fierro esperando un destino que no quería para él, un futuro que no tenía cabida en su mente, porque el simplemente no quería ser un lobo y decepcionar a su padre, perder a sus amigos como Bella se lo planto al enamorarse de Edward, pero esta no era una jodida película de vampiros y era la triste realidad reflejando su suerte.

**_[...]_ **

-¡Scott suéltalo!- exclamo Lydia asustada.

El alfa mantenía firmes sus manos alrededor del cuello del beta, su mirada rojiza y los colmillos expuestos esperando que algo más derrame su paciencia para terminarlo en ese momento.

Pero Derek mantenía su vista serena, esperando a que el lobo haga lo que él no se permitía hacer, porque de hacerlo conllevaría no volver a ver a la única razón por la que seguía en ese pueblo que tanto daño le hacía.

-Adelante, hazlo- suplico más que retar.

-¡Scott no encontraremos a Stiles de esta manera!- menciono Isaac acercándose levemente para tratar de separarlos.

-¡Tú lo supiste todo este maldito tiempo y jamás dijiste nada!

-No pensé que cumpliera su palabra, solo fue un pasatiempo lo que teníamos- exclamo con descaro ganándose un golpe en su mejilla que lo dejo caer al suelo con rudeza.

-¡Pues estarás satisfecho con tu revolcón!, ¡Esa cazadora amiguita tuya en que tanto confiabas lo tiene y quien sabe que esté pensando hacer con él!

-Aun no estamos seguros que sea ella Scott- intervino Deaton.

-¡Es la única lógica que hay, Kate está muerta y nadie es suficientemente estúpido para retar a una manada en su territorio!- su ira era evidente a la vista de todos los presentes, incluyendo Parrish y Jackson que se limitaban a contener su ira para no parar las palabras del lobo y acabarlo ellos mismos.

Se acercó de nuevo al beta y lo tomo de la orilla del cuello de su chaqueta, en otras circunstancias este podía bien defenderse, pero en ese momento sabía que no tenía derecho hacerlo, se merecía cada palabra y acción que Scott le propiciaba, era un tonto y más por dejarse llevar por su confianza y no instinto de lobo.

-Si algo le sucede a Stiles te juro que desearas no seguir en este pueblo- amenazo dejándolo de golpe en el suelo.

-Dejemos esto de lado ¿Quieren? Lo importante ahora es encontrar a Stiles- exclamo la Kitsune.

-Kira tiene razón, tenemos que ver las posibilidades donde pudo haberlo llevado y lo más importante si en realidad es ella quien se lo ha llevado- hablo la pelirroja.

-Es ella- hablo Derek poniéndose de pie- No hay que seguir buscando, es ella- afirmo.

-¿Dónde crees que pudo haber ido?- pregunto Deaton.

-Podemos seguir su rastro de tarjetas, cámaras o si cruzo la frontera tuvo que haber dejado rastro- sugirió Parrish.

-No va a ser tan tonta como para dejar algún rastro- menciono Jackson- Si se atrevió a hacerlo aun sabiendo que Stiles era parte de la manada eso quiere decir que recibe ayuda de alguien que puede con nosotros.

-¿Algún lobo?- pregunto Lydia.

-No lo creo, no percibí el olor de uno cuando llegamos su casa- respondió Scott.

-Tal vez no este del todo involucrado- exclamo Derek.

-¿Qué realice todo desde donde no pueda ser rastreado?- esta vez pregunto Kira.

-¿Alguien que los conoce?- sugirió Deaton.

Derek miro a Scott y contesto.

-Deucalion- menciono- Estuvo en el loft cuando Stiles fue a ayudarme con los asesinatos.

-¿Deucalion en tu loft?- pregunto Isaac- No percibí aroma cuando regrese- exclamo.

-Paso demasiado tiempo con mucha gente que conocía de demasiados trucos, pudo recibir algún favor para que demás lobos no pudieran rastrearlo- respondió Derek.

-Aun así es imposible para un lobo ocultar su olor- menciono Deaton- A no ser que sea un....

-Alfa- hablo el Beta.

**_[...]_ **

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Melissa en cuanto el oficial abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Mejor- con una ligera mueca de molestia al acomodarse en el respaldo de la cama.

-Me alegro- sonriendo ante su respuesta.

-¿Dónde está Stiles?, ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- pregunto calmado mientras observaba alrededor.

La mujer guardo silencio con temor a contestar esas preguntas, le dolía el solo pensar en la reacción que pudiera tener.

-Yo....- trato de responder.

-¿Melissa dónde está mi hijo?- volvió a preguntar más alterado, mientras ella seguía en silencio- ¡Melissa!

-No lo sé John- al borde del llanto.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!- haciendo el intento de levantarse- Iré a buscar a mi hijo, necesito ver a mi hijo- desesperado.

-No John por favor aun estas en observación por aquel golpe en tu cabeza, los chicos se encargaran y lo traerán de vuelta ya verás- grave error.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi hijo está secuestrado y si Scott y los demás se hacen cargo quiere decir que no es humano?!

-¡No!, no es lo que piensas él está bien solo que...- trato de explicarse.

-¿No es ilegal mentirle a un oficial?- cuestiono Peter al entrar a la habitación.

-¿Peter Hale?- menciono Melissa sorprendida de su llegada.

-Ese es mi nombre- respondió con simpleza acercándose a la cama del sheriff- ¿Ya listo para salir sin el alta del doc? Eso está mal Sheriff.

-Tú no eres quien para decirme que está bien o mal, trataste de convertir a mi hijo una vez y eso sumado a tu historial es peor a que yo saliera sin autorización- exclamo.

-Ya veo de donde saco Stiles su sentido del humor- menciono divertido tomando asiento en el asiento de al lado de su cama- Pero aun así sé que no saldrás de esta habitación.

-¿Y puedo saber porque?- pregunto sentándose en la orilla de la cama mientras Melissa se debatía entre arrastrarlo de nuevo a la cama y amarrarlo o comprender que se trataba de su hijo el que estaba desaparecido.

-Primero porque estoy aquí y si te dejara salir estoy seguro que Stiles me marearía con un sinfín de razones por las cuales no soy de fiar y de recordarme que mi único deber era mantener a salvo a su padre y segundo- miro al oficial- De alguna manera es lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento- sonrió.

**_[...]_ **

-¿Está todo listo?- pregunto la cazadora al lobo.

-Sabes que estoy aquí solo por mi diversión no porque me interese un absurdo plan de venganza- respondió con asco.

-Me quedo claro, pero aun así te daré un beta, tu primer beta para ser exacta- menciono.

-Puedo tener muchos más del que me puedes dar.

-No si ese beta es el ancla de la manada que te quito tu poder- sonrió- Porque si, ese humano insignificante es el que mantiene la estabilidad en esa manada, en cada lobo y miembro de ella, si pierden eso están acabados y ahí tú recuperarías tu poder, tu manada.

Estaba más que satisfecha con la reacción del lobo delante de ella.

-Por eso me tome la libertad de llamar a un viejo amigo tuyo- en solo segundos de terminar la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió dejando que entrara aquel lobo que había sido su cómplice en diversos planes, uno que creyó que jamás volvería a ver tras la derrota ante Scott en aquella biblioteca, mas sin embargo ahí estaba, sonriente como siempre y con la firme convicción de terminar de una vez con Scott y los demás.

-Theo- menciono el lobo.

-Deucalion- respondió al instante con aquella sonrisa que indicaba un plan elaborado.

Todo estaba ya decidido y planeado para el momento en que todo culminaría.


	18. Encuentro

Las manecillas de su reloj de mano avanzaban lentamente mientras sus sentidos se agudizaban buscando cualquier rastro que los llevara al castaño. La manada había optado por seguir la última opción que tenían en ese momento, buscar algún rastro en el bosque y alrededores que los guiara al humano.

Solo hacia 4 horas de que habían comenzado y hasta ese momento no había nada, decepcionante.

-Es inútil, buscamos en círculo- exclamo Jackson.

-Te dije que dejáramos marcas donde íbamos- respondió Lydia.

Se habían dividido en parejas para así poder abarcar más terreno en su búsqueda, la primer pareja constaba de Jackson y Lydia, Derek y Isaac, Scott y Kira, Liam y Hayden, Malia y Peter, Parrish y Chris, mientras Deaton y Melissa cuidaban del Sheriff quien a pesar de tratar de ayudar en aquella búsqueda había sido obligado en permanecer en casa luego de haberle dado de alta del hospital.

-Ya soy un lobo, no necesito de marcas para saber dónde estoy- respondió con molestia.

Lydia lo miro curiosa, no era el mismo chico de hace tiempo, ahora apoyaba a los demás sin objetar, se preocupaba por todos y más específicamente por Stiles.

-Has cambiado- señalo mirando el camino.

-Todos lo hemos hecho- respondió sin darle mayor importancia.

-Es cierto, pero tú no eras de esta manera- puntualizo- Eras muy alejado a todos he incluso te marchaste por no querer pertenecer a la manada.

-Antes no sabía bien lo que sentía por Stiles- tales palabras dañaron el corazón humano de la banshee, la que solo pudo parar su andar y dejar que una lagrima escurriera por su mejilla.

El lobo se detuvo metros antes ante la falta de su compañera, pero al notar el porqué de su parada no supo que hacer exactamente con ello.

-Lo siento ¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto.

-Yo.....no es eso, es.....

Entonces lo comprendió.

-Lo siento Lydia, pero es la razón por la que regrese- encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo sé, me queda claro- limpiando su lágrima y recomponiéndose ante el lobo- Pero soy Lydia Martin, no soy débil como antes- sonrió y siguió su andar.

A simple vista parecía que no la había afectado su respuesta, pero el sabia a la perfección la mentira escondida en aquellas palabras, el corazón de aquella chica la delataba.

**_[...]_ **

El aroma que percibían solo era a tierra mojada y el aroma de los arboles cuando se balanceaban por el aire.

-Es un lugar muy tranquilo- menciono Isaac.

El beta asintió sin mucha preocupación a su alrededor, sus sentidos estaban más expuestos de lo que hacía normalmente cuando caminaba solo por el bosque y precisamente esa tranquilidad fue la que le preocupo.

Detuvo su andar y se enfocó en algo.

-¿Qué pasa Derek?- pregunto Isaac al notar que se había detenido.

-¿No es extraño que haya demasiada tranquilidad?

-Es el bosque, así tiene que ser- sin importancia.

-No- miro a su alrededor- Siempre se percibe algún animal merodeando por el lugar o incluso alguna persona explorando, pero desde que nos adentramos mas no he percibido alguna persona aparte de nosotros.

El rubio miro a su alrededor comprendiendo su comentario pues solo horas atrás habían encontrado a una pareja melosa en medio del bosque los cuales huyeron ante la mirada que el moreno les había dedicado.

-Tal vez sea por la hora- excuso.

-Son solo las 6 de la tarde- respondió.

Siguieron avanzando más lento de a como habían llegado esperando algo que les fuera de utilidad, y tal como lo esperaban una prenda del humano se encontraba en el suelo con sangre en un costado, el moreno la tomo entre sus dedos y la aspiro con fuerza, no había duda, era de Stiles.

**_[...]_ **

La kitsune permanecía detrás del alfa, esperando a que simplemente la notara en su cercanía, pero esto no sucedía. Le agradaba Stiles, pero si esa era la única manera de permanecer más cerca del que alguna vez fue su novio amaría ese momento como ahora lo hacía, se recriminaba por sus pensamientos, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

-Puedo sentir tus pensamientos Kira- exclamo Scott delante de ella.

-Lo siento- agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

El alfa se detuvo y le sonrió.

-Lo lamento, no quería incomodarte.

-No te preocupes, estoy ya acostumbrada a la poca privacidad que se tiene con una manada de lobos cerca de ti- devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Es lo mismo que decía Stiles- recordándole sin poder evitarlo lo que caso que la sonrisa de la kitsune se borrara en ese mismo instante. Esto lo percibió en su aroma, el dolor que había provocado en la mujer- Kira yo...

-Hey tranquilo- acariciando el brazo del lobo- No pasa nada ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Sabes que eso es mentira cierto?- exclamo Theo entre los árboles.

¿Cómo no lo había notado?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Scott sacando sus uñas.

La kitsune desenfundo su espada, preparada para lo que haya decidido regresar aquel lobo.

-Solo pasaba por aquí y escuche aquel desbocado corazón y dije ¿Por qué no divertirse un poco y saludar viejos amigos?

-Lárgate Theo, no me interesa perder mi tiempo.

-Claro sé que vienes a buscar a Stiles ¿Cierto?

El alfa abrió los ojos tanto como le fue posible y se lanzó hacia el lobo.

Theo saco sus garras de igual manera y las clavo en un costado del alfa causando que este rugiera con su mayor fuerza. La sangre no tardo en brotar mientras la Kitsune se aproximó al lobo tratando de dejar caer todo el filo de su espada sobre el cuerpo de este, pero antes de siquiera acercarse fue lanzada con fuerza contra un árbol dejándola inconsciente. Aquel lobo postrado ante ellos había sido el responsable, ojos penetrantes y dientes expuestos escurriendo saliva entre ellos, garras afiladas y dispuestas a clavarse en su piel si se pasaba de listo.

-¿Creíste que vendría solo?- sonrió satisfecho ante la mirada de asombro que tenía el alfa- Un amigo quería saludarlos también.

**_[...]_ **

-Es Scott- menciono Jackson tomando a Lydia de la mano y llevara a toda prisa a donde provenía el lamento de Scott.

Peter y Malia al notar aquel aullido corrieron a su dirección, pues la distancia que los dividía no era demasiada.

Derek y Isaac olfateaban con detenimiento la prenda del humano pero el único olor que percibían era la sangre del mismo chico.

-Está herido- exclamo Isaac lo que causo la preocupación del beta.

-Hay que seguir buscando- señalo avanzando más al fondo del bosque.

-Pero Scott....- apuntando del otro lado.

-Ve a ayudarlo, yo buscare a Stiles- menciono.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?

-Estoy seguro que lo es, pero solo de esta manera lo encontraremos- respondió avanzando lentamente hacia atrás.

-Entonces te acompaño.

-¡No!, Ve a ayudar a Scott- respondió.

-No está solo, tu si- afirmo lo que causo un ligero asentimiento del moreno para después seguir corriendo a aquella dirección donde estaban seguros el humano aguardaba, lo que no sabían era que tal vez una sorpresa se llevarían al llegar a tal lugar.

Parrish y Chris habían escuchado ligeramente el girto de Scott y habían corrido hacia su dirección, el oficial mantenía en mano su arma dispuesto a disparar acónito a cualquier lobo, no le importaba cual fuera, no perdería de vista al castaño esta vez.

Hayden y Liam habían permanecido más atrás en busca de algo que no hayan tomado en cuenta, y justo eso era lo que habían encontrado en el mismo momento en que Scott retumbo en sus oídos.

-¿Están perdidos?- pregunto Braeden con descaro mientras sacaba su rifle apuntándole a la quimera haciéndola caer al suelo mientras escupía sangre de su boca- Les hace falta mucho para atrapar a una cazadora.

Se aproximó al lobo que mantenía su mirada de asombro en la chica.

-Ambos sabemos que ella no es tu favorita- exclamo.

Este se giró antes de que terminara de acercarse rasgando el costado derecho de la cazadora.

Un ligero rasguño que provoco el enojo en la mujer.

-¡Estoy tan cansada de que se hagan los difíciles!- vocifero.

-¿Dónde está Stiles?- pregunto aun con la preocupación latente en la chica.

-Me encantaría decirte pero el ya no está aquí- sonrió una vez más antes de volver a sacar su rifle mientras le apuntaba al lobo.

Un disparo más y todo quedo en completa calma, tal vez había sido mala idea el separarse cuando el enemigo les observaba desde cerca, tal vez llorarían una pérdida en sus vidas y el desconcierto y preocupación aumentaban con cada paso que daban, tal vez y era el comienzo de un fin de la manada.

_Se remolineaba en aquella fría mesa mientras veía como la cazadora se acercaba junto a Deucalion, para su mayor sorpresa fue ver a Theo junto a ellos, que a pesar de no sorprenderle sabia que no era una buena señal._

_-Hola Stiles- le dedico una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto._

_-Lo que no pude obtener antes, una manada, pero esta vez no estoy interesado precisamente en tu manada, ahora es más bueno su poder que ellos mismos._

_-Pero tu serias un buen beta para un comienzo- menciono Deucalion acercándose más al filo de la mesa mientras dejaba libre la mano derecha del chico, este en cuanto estuvo libre de esas ataduras trato de defenderse pero era inútil, no se puede vencer a un alfa siendo humano._

_-¿Estás listo?- pregunto Braeden._

_La línea recta que se formó en los labios del castaño mostraban el pánico que sus ojos reflejaban._

_-Tomare eso como un si- menciono Deucalion al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco para clavar sus colmillos en aquella piel que le brindaba el brazo del chico, dejando que pequeños hilos de sangre escurrieran a través de la herida infringida por el alfa._

_El humano cerró sus ojos con fuerza susurrando aquel nombre que le había brindado demasiadas sonrisas aunque solo hayan sido a escondidas, dejando que unas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, ya no podía hacer nada, su tiempo se había terminado y eso lo mataba lentamente._


	19. Zorro/Lobo

**.NARRA STILES.**

_Lágrimas de infinito dolor era lo que sentía en ese momento._

_¿Por qué me pasaba eso?_

_Simplemente no lo comprendía, de haber querido ser convertido hubiera elegido a Scott, incluso Derek o Peter, pero ¿Porque de Deucalion?_

-No llores mi querido Stiles- escuche esa voz tan cerca de mí, trate de abrir mis ojos pero estos pesaban demasiado, ya no sentía la mitad de mi cuerpo y eso me asustaba.

-Está muriendo- estaba seguro que esa había sido Braeden.

-Una lástima, hubiera sido un buen beta.

Después de eso solo me deje llevar por el dolor, deje que lo único que cuidaba de mi dejara me cubriera y alejara de aquel intenso dolor que sentía recorrerme.

**_[...]_ **

Isaac y Derek habían llegado a lo más profundo del bosque, y como lo habían sospechado, el rastro de Stiles había desaparecido, en la tierra no había huellas o algún rastro del humano, no había nada.

El moreno disgustado dejo que su furia atacara el primer árbol con el que tuvo contacto, su impotencia era demasiada, había perdido esta vez definitivamente, ya no sabía que más hacer, estaba perdido.

-Lo encontraremos- menciono Isaac notando la molestia del moreno.

-No es verdad Isaac, si Deucalion está detrás de esto no será fácil.

-Entiendo que te preocupe, pero a nosotros también, es nuestro amigo después de todo.

-No lo entiendes- dejo que una pequeña lagrima cayera de su rostro, hacía mucho que esas pequeñas gotas de sufrimiento salieran de sus ojos verdes, el jamás expresaba algún sentimiento, pero esta vez había sido incontrolable.

Tal vez para el rubio fue lo más difícil que le había tocado hacer, pues Derek se había convertido en un buen amigo para él, le debía demasiado y no encontraba la manera de reconfortarlo pues sabía que sufría.

-Vaya mira nada más, el gran lobo Hale llorando por un simple humano- escucharon esas palabras con terror pues de donde provenían eran justo delante de ellos.

-¿Stiles?- respondieron ambos.

**_[...]_ **

-Sería mejor que te rindieras Scott, esta vez morirás- menciono Theo.

Este rugió.

-Yo jamás me rindo- menciono antes de atacar.

El lobo volvió a atacarlo en un costado y después tomarlo de un brazo y pierna y lanzarlo contra el suelo.

-Es injusto tener a un lobo convertido frente a ti ¿Cierto?, pero ¿Qué crees?, esa es la parte divertida, que mientras tu estas torturándote hasta morir, tu queridísimo amigo Stiles está muriendo igualmente- sonrió satisfecho con la reacción del otro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?¿Tu eres parte de esto?- molesto.

-Sin mí no hubiera funcionado Scott- sonrió de nuevo- Una lástima porque me agradaba, era lindo- susurro- Me hubiera gustado pasar un buen rato con el de haber tenido oportunidad, ¿Qué decía? ¡A sí!, que necesitaba dejar de ser virgen- justo en ese momento Scott arremetía con él con todas sus fuerzas golpeándolo en repetidas ocasiones en el rostro, dejo que aquellos celos incontrolables y furia se apoderaran de él.

-¡Eso es! ¡Déjame ver al verdadero Scott!- menciono mientras la sangre seguía corriendo de sus labios- ¡Esto es lo que eres en realidad, no te contengas!- entonces Scott fue apartado de un empujón y dejar libre el paso hacia Theo.

-Hola- sonrió Theo mientras el otro lobo rugía frente a ellos en manera amenazante.

La morena le dio un golpe más antes de tratar de levantarlo pero aquel lobo le impidió hacerlo pues se acercó lo suficiente para clavar sus garras en los costados de la coyote.

-¡Malia!- grito Peter en cuanto había llegado.

-Estoy bien- respondió la mujer apartándose de aquel lobo mientas cubría con sus manos las heridas.

En solo unos minutos más Jackson y Lydia también habían llegado al igual que Parrish y Chris.

-¿Dónde está Derek y Isaac?- pregunto el oficial, pero solo recibió un encogimiento por parte de Jackson.

La carcajada por parte de Theo les recordó que no estaban solos, pues el lobo seguía amenazándolos.

-Como se lo dije a Scott- el mencionado cerro sus puños aguantando la molestia que lo recorría- ¿Es difícil ganarle a un lobo verdadero no?

-No hay lobos verdaderos en Baecon Hills- respondió Peter.

-Si el primero- sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Deucalion?- pregunto Malia.

-Muy lista.

-¿Dónde está Stiles?- pregunto Parrish cargando su arma.

-Con tus balas solo me harás reír oficial, pero no tengo problemas en decirles que su amigo Stiles está muerto- señalo.

Solo se escuchó varios corazones rompiéndose en ese instante, lagrimas escurrir por tal noticia, la pena reflejada en cada rostro.

**_[...]_ **

-Él no es Stiles- se respondió el moreno al ver la sonrisa del chico.

-Oh claro que lo soy- se acercó un poco al moreno hasta quedar a solo centímetros de él, Isaac trato de pararlo pero solo recibió un golpe en el estómago dejándolo casi sin aire- Sabes que soy yo- susurro a milímetros de su oreja izquierda- Solo huéleme- se pegó aún más a su cuerpo incitándolo.

El lobo trato con todas sus fuerzas no perder la cordura en ese momento, pero le era imposible no hacerlo, su interior arañaba las paredes por tomarlo.

-Eso que huelo ¿Es excitación Hale?- susurro lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja sacando un quejido del moreno.

-No eres Stiles- repitió son moverse.

-Claro ya, síguete repitiéndote eso hasta que te lo creas- sonrió en su mejilla.

-D-derek- menciono Isaac.

-¿Dónde está ese poder de los Hale? La última vez fue tan fácil manipularte pero ahora, estas completamente indefenso ante mí ¿Por qué?- siguió susurrando aquellas palabras en el contorno del rostro del lobo- Estoy tan cerca que bien podrías matarme, ¿Oh es que no quieres matarme?

Enfoco los orbes verdes a los castaños.

-No lo que tú quieres es otra cosa- sonrió ante aquella mirada perdida del lobo.

-D-derek por favor no lo escuches- pidió Isaac.

-¿De verdad quieres eso? ¿Puedo marcharme y no aparecer frente a ti nunca más? De verdad eso haría porque me encanta tu mirada de fiera que me das, pero ¿De verdad eso quieres?

Solo segundos y el castaño dio un paso hacia atrás.

Pero el lobo lo sujeto de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia él, lo beso, sabía que ese chico no era Stiles si no parte del noguitsune hablando por él y la fuerza de un lobo recién creado que buscaba salir a flote a toda costa, lo que le parecía difícil que fuera posible y era lo que tenía que averiguar.

-Bien hecho, ahora vámonos- sonrió avanzando con el lobo detrás de él, este solo le dedico una disculpa con su mirada, no podía hacer más.

-¿Derek?- pregunto el rubio al verlo alejarse.

-Olvídalo, ahora es mío al igual que lo serán los demás- le sonrió hasta poder alejarse por completo y perderse de la vista del chico que permanecía en el suelo.

**_[...]_ **

El menor había esquivado aquel disparo pero había logrado herirlo en el hombro derecho logrando que sangrara pero de una manera que no era buena.

-¿Creíste que cargaría con balas simples? Tienen acónito- menciono la cazadora.

-Por....- trato de hablar que su mirada se nublaba.

-Simples betas como tú no lo entenderían, el amor a veces te hace hacer cosas que jamás creíste hacer.

-¿El amor que le demuestras a Derek?, podre ser joven y un simple beta, pero se lo que significa el amor.

-Claro, por eso ocultas esos pequeños sentimientos muy dentro tuyo donde Scott no los pueda ver ¿Cierto?

Las mejillas del menor se sonrojaron.

-Tengo razón, por ese motivo me conviene este plan y por ese motivo tengo a Stiles- termino de acercarse y lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente mientras su herida seguía sangrando y Hayden ya no reaccionaba.


	20. Besos II

Lo mantuvo sujeto de la cadera mientras sus labios se fundían en un beso que comenzaba a intensificarse, su pecho ardía de una manera que jamás había experimentado y eso le provocaba seguirlos probando descontroladamente, como si solo necesitara de ellos para saciar la sed que llevaba años tratando de calmar.

Le parecía imposible que el olor fuera el mismo de aquel humano que solo sonreía tímidamente cuando lo empotraba contra alguna superficie para tratar de controlarlo, pero aquella mirada que le regalo cuando lo separo bruscamente rompiendo aquel placentero beso le quedo claro que no era el mismo Stiles.

El alfa había quedado paralizado en cuanto su amigo había tomado aquella iniciativa en besar al beta delante de todos, incluso de Deucalion quien había regresado a ser humano y Theo que lo divisaba de una manera que no supo reconocer.

-¿Qué sucede? Parece que vieron a un muerto- sonrió limpiando los restos de saliva tras el beso con el moreno.

-¿Stiles?- el primero en preguntar fue el oficial que aun con el corazón desbocado por los celos acumulados ante aquella escena no dejaba de preocuparle el chico.

-Soy yo, aunque mejorado- respondió divertido.

-No tú no eres Stiles- contesto Peter como si de todos fuera el que más lo conociera.

-Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, al fin de cuentas siempre fuiste mi favorito de los Hale- le dedico una sonrisa, una que ocultaba algo que tal vez no les agradaría.

-Stiles- salió de los labios de su mejor amigo, una súplica convertida en simples letras y que deseaban que todo lo que acababa de ver solo fuera un cruel sueño, que despertara y lo encontrara durmiendo en su habitación como muchas veces había hecho, que por lo menos despertara con la ilusión de contarle todo, como era antes, como siempre debió de ser, pero ahora parecía algo imposible de desear.

Este le miro y apartándose del lobo se dirigió a su amigo que mantenía una mirada en blanco a pesar de no apartar la mirada de su persona.

-Parece que no te alegras de que tu mejor amigo no haya muerto por manos de unos lobos- menciono a solo unos pasos de distancia.

Este no pudo contestar.

-Scott- escucho su nombre a unos metros de distancia de él, Liam le llamaba con timidez en sus palabras mientras se notaban las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas rojizas, pues había presenciado la muerte de la que fue su novia por mucho tiempo mientras aún estaba herido y apenas de pie, aquella cazadora solo se había divertido con ellos.

Este giro su rostro apenas un pequeño balanceo y volvió a enfocar a su amigo un poco más cerca.

-¿Qué te pasa Scott? Te noto asustado- exclamo Stiles.

Las lágrimas luchaban por no salir de sus ojos, sentía que su mundo se venía abajo con verlo de aquella manera.

-Por lo que te ha pasado- susurro- Tú no eres esto Stiles- menciono con tono desesperado.

**_Recuerdo cuando eras todo mío, te vi cambiar delante de mis ojos._ **

****_¿Qué puedo decir?, Ahora que no soy el fuego que te calienta en el frío, ahora que no soy la mano que sostienes mientras te alejas._ ** **

-Ahora lo soy- burlándose- Es lo que siempre debí ser, y lo que seré a partir de hoy- se giró para mirar un momento a Derek y continuar- Derek fue inteligente al seguirme- enarco una ceja- ¿Tu harías lo mismo?

Empuño sus manos y contuvo la respiración durante un segundo para entender lo que esas palabras se referían, traición, darle la espalda a su manada.

-Lo haría por ti- menciono luego de su razonamiento, por el haría cualquier cosa, porque era Stiles, porque era su amigo, porque lo amaba.

Este le sonrió y se acercó para besar sus labios, un beso completamente distinto al que días antes había tendido en su casa pues aquel había sido más tímido he inocente, pero este ocultaba las intenciones que sabía que tenía para ellos, pero aun así acepto, porque no había nada más importante que estar a su lado, aun si eso le trajera la muerte.

Los demás simplemente no sabían cómo reaccionar, qué hacer ante lo que se les presentaba delante con el rostro de su amigo y compañero.

El castaño se apartó de él y con solo su mirada le fue necesario para acercarse junto a Derek.

-¿Planeas quedarte con todos?- pregunto Braeden al llegar junto a ellos y enfocando su mirada a Derek que al solo percibirla aguanto las ganas de arrancarle la garganta en ese momento.

-Querida Braeden, eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe- menciono sin siquiera mirarla y contrario a eso mirar al oficial.

Este mantenía su arma fija entre sus manos, ejerciendo una fuerza entre ellas al punto de marcar su contorno de las palmas rojizas.

-¿No se supone que los oficiales están entrenados para situaciones difíciles?- cuestiono divertido.

-No para ver caer a alguien que te da la vida con solo su presencia- tal vez sus palabras eran demasiado dulces para un humano, pero no para el ex humano que estaba delante de él.

**_¿Me llamarás para decirme que estás bien?, Porque me preocupo por ti toda la noche, no repitas mis errores. No dormiré hasta que no estés a salvo dentro._ **

-Stiles ¿Por favor?- pidió con lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos.

-Necesito al sabueso de la muerte a mi lado- sugirió.

-Por favor- suplico una vez más.

Este suavizo sus facciones y toco la mejilla del oficial, su cálida mano lo lleno por completo, sintió lo mismo que cuando lo beso antes de ser descubierto por su jefe, pero había algo que no era lo mismo y era que aquella mirada vacía no era la misma de aquel entonces, ahora solo veía un fondo completamente blanco que buscaba rellenar aquel vacío con acciones que los lastimaban a todos.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono.

-Porque te necesito- susurro aquellas palabras más cerca de su rostro hasta que sus labios se tocaron justo cuando termino de mencionarlas.

El beso fue lento y sin demasiada presión por parte de ambos, ninguna clase de maldad de por medio, un beso que tal vez significo más para uno que para el otro.

Solo eso fue necesario para unirse al beta y alfa.

Para cuando trato de enfocar a Jackson este ya estaba delante de él sujetándolo de los hombros y zarandeándolo con suficiente fuerza para que solo lo enfocara a él.

-Stiles mírame, sé que eres tú, sé que estás ahí aunque tu olor no sea el mismo, sé que eres tú, por favor regresa, te necesitamos.......yo te necesito- su voz se entre corto, las ganas de romper cualquier cosa delante se hizo presente y ni el llamado de Lydia detrás de él fue suficiente para calmarlo.

-¿De verdad crees que eso será necesario para que yo cambie? Eso no sucederá, sabes que eso jamás pasara, esto es lo que soy y lo que tendrás solamente- menciono con amargura.

**_No me dejes de esta manera. No dormiré hasta que no estés a salvo dentro. Todo el mundo tiene que encontrar su propio camino, y estoy seguro de que las cosas saldrán bien._ **

****_Ojalá fuera verdad._ ** **

Una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla derrumbando la única faceta de rudeza que había formado conforme los años, dejando que un sentimiento de dolor lo llenara por completo, por lo que estaba pasando y no podía detener, por lo que ahora simplemente le quitaban sin siquiera haber logrado algo con ello.

-No hagas esto, te lo pido- el jamás suplicaba más ahora parecía que era lo único que conocía.

El castaño le sonrió de lado comprendiendo sus palabras y tomando la iniciativa como con los demás para besarlo, pero esta vez con mayor sentimiento que antes, pues de todos él era el único que comprendía la palabra de cambio o transformación o incluso evolución, pues de haber pasado a ser un juguete de Matt paso a ser un beta que se esforzaba por su manada.

Sus labios jugaban deliciosamente mientras sus lenguas tímidamente se acercaban hasta separase de un solo empujón por parte del de lunares.

-Sabes que esto tiene que ser así- menciono.

Este no necesito más y dedicándole una mirada seria se acercó los demás.

Nadie sabía con exactitud que estaba pasando y porque eso estaba ocurriendo sin interferencia.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar porque demonios nadie dice o hace nada?- cuestiono Peter molesto, miro a su sobrino y este le devolvió la mirada secamente- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Dónde está el apellido Hale?- su molestia era evidente.

-No te interesa- respondió el beta.

-Peter por favor- pidió Lydia con lágrimas en sus ojos- No te vayas, no nos dejes también- suplico al ver que la manada se desmoronaba.

A pesar de que siempre le recriminaban que no hacía falta en la manada ahora parecía ser la persona más importante dentro de ella, pero él no se sentía de esa manera.

Solo quedaban Lydia, Malia que con sorpresa miraba a su padre esperando una respuesta pues ella sola no podría contra dos alfas y demás betas, Liam que estaba mal herido, Kira que seguía inconsciente en el suelo, Isaac que aún no regresaba, Chris que solo portaba un arma cuyas balas solo se desperdiciarían en un lobo, era lo único que quedaba.

-¿Qué opinas Peter?- menciono Stiles sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Este le miro detenidamente, aguantando las ganas de tomarlo y apartarlo de todo el mundo y hacer que reaccionara de una vez, que evitara aquel daño que le causaba a todos.

Pero siempre tenía que ser egoísta, aun consigo mismo.

**_Si cometes los mismos errores, te amaré de todas maneras. Lo único que sé es que no puedo vivir sin ti, no hay nada que pueda decir que te cambie de ningún modo._ **

****_Querido, nunca podría vivir sin ti. No puedo vivir._ ** **

Trago saliva exageradamente y tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos y lo beso, no fue un beso rudo como se suponía por la forma en como inicio, contrario a eso dejo que aquel beso transmitiera lo que las palabras no podían salir de sus labios, separo sus labios unos milímetros y menciono.

-Lo siento, te amo y eso no puedo evitarlo, pero les parezca o no aún tengo una nada que me necesita- expreso para después apartarse del su lado, aun costándole horrores aquella separación.

-Bien, entonces aquí eso como inicia y termina todo- respondió amargamente.

Lo que sucedió después solo fue a consecuencia de sus decisiones, de aquellos distintos besos compartidos y aquellos sentimientos que se quebrantaban con la mirada del castaño sobre ellos.

Un "lo siento" de su mente se permitió expresar antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar que lo demás continuara, aun si eso doliera más que cualquier ser que pudiera enfrentar, porque a pesar de aquello seguía siendo humano.

**_No me dejes de esta manera. No dormiré hasta que no estés a salvo dentro._ **

**_¿Me llamarás para decirme que estás bien?, Porque me preocupo por ti._ **

_James Arthur -_ _Safe inside_


	21. Lo que siento, lo que sientes

Se encontraban cansados, la manada se había desmoronado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Deucalion había ganado una manada mientras Peter y los demás perdían a una.

Stiles los había observado con cierto desprecio a los demás mientras su cuerpo contaba con heridas que parecían difícilmente sanar.

El alfa junto con los demás lo habían seguido sin decir una palabra, aunque les doliera traicionar a los demás no podían hacer nada más, se trataba de Stiles y en su mejor idea de morir esa era la mejor, junto al que alguna vez fue humano por completo.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?- pregunto entusiasmado el sheriff en cuanto los vio entrar a la residencia.

Pero aquella sonrisa de alegría se esfumo en cuanto vio entrar a Peter con la mirada gacha y sin atreverse a verle a los ojos.

-¿Peter?- volvió a preguntar.

-Lo siento- solo pudo responder.

-¿Cómo....- no pudo terminar sus palabras pues había dejado que su cuerpo cayera de rodillas al suelo, su corazón ardía de dolor.

-Fue convertido en lobo y ahora......esta con Deucalion- respondió Isaac.

-Eso no es verdad, mi hijo sigue siendo normal, él no es....como tú- mirando al Hale.

Aunque sus palabras lo herían no podía evitar sentirse culpable pues lo había tenido de frente y se dejó vencer por aquel corazón que le recordaba que seguía llevando consigo una parte de humano y que esa parte se había aferrado al castaño.

-Lo traeremos de regreso- aseguro el mayor antes de mirarlo por primera vez a los ojos y salir de la casa sin voltear un minuto.

Los demás solo permanecieron postrados a su lado, tratando de comprender que había pasado y que podían hacer, aunque solo quedaban tres lobos, un cazador y una banshee, no era de mucha ayuda aquella desmoronada manada.

**_[...]_ **

-No creí que sobrevivirías- menciono Deucalion acercándose al castaño que tomaba con fuerza la herida que llevaba en un costado por obra de Liam.

-Soy un hueso difícil de roer después de todo- respondió sin preocuparse en mirarlo.

-Me alegra, me servías más vivo que muerto- contesto.

Le miro un minuto antes de entrar a una deteriorada casa que jamás habían visto los demás, similar a la de los Hale pero con mayor deterioro por el paso de los años en que había estado abandonada pero que ahora sería su nuevo hogar.

Al entrar Scott se acercó al castaño con su mirada preocupada.

-¿Te duele?- preguntando mientras trataba de tocarlo pero este se apartó de su lado con rapidez.

-Puedo soportarlo- menciono con desprecio.

-Puedo quitarte el dolor- contesto siguiéndolo.

-No- sentencio amargamente.

-Stiles......- trato de debatir pero este lo encaro furioso.

-¡Basta! ¡No me interesa que tanto puedas curarme no me interesa tu ayuda!- respondió.

-Déjalo Scott, en otro momento- menciono Jackson asombrado por aquella actitud del otro.

Parrish permanecía estático ante sus palabras, ¿Cómo era posible que de ser un humano dulce y agradable se convirtiera en un ser que desconocían?

-Es normal por la transformación- escucho a Derek detrás de él.

-Pero....esta tan cambiado- con un hilo de tristeza en sus palabras.

-Muchos tomamos el cambio de distintas maneras, nos refugiamos en lo que nos hace sentir mejor en ese momento, por mi parte el dolor era lo único que me quedaba, mi familia había muerto y solo supe alejar a las demás personas, solo necesita tiempo- trato de convencerse a sí mismo.

No recibió respuesta, ambos sabían que eso era lo que todos esperaban, incluso Peter que aunque no estaba en aquel lugar, su mirada reflejaba por primera vez la tristeza.

-Bien este será el lugar donde pasaran el resto de sus días, solo duraremos un par de semanas aquí en lo que nos establecemos en otro lugar fuera de este pueblo- menciono Deucalion con tranquilidad- Y claro antes de reclamar mi manada- sonrió para finalizar.

-Esto sin duda necesita el toque de Lydia- menciono Jackson mientras observaba el lugar.

-Pues deberías acostumbrarte que aquí pasaras esos días- respondió la cazadora mientras entraba a la casa.

El primero en mirarla con odio fue el Hale.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? Aquí pasaremos nuestras mejores noches- sonrió de lado con desdén refiriéndose a lo que tan obvio anhelaba.

-Estás loca si piensas que....

-Derek estas aquí, es lógico que puedo tener lo que quiera.

-No estoy aquí por ti, si no por Stiles- respondió ganando que la mirada de la mujer cambiara a una molesta.

-Y eso está por cambiar, ahora sígueme que tu vienes conmigo- menciono caminando hacia unas escaleras de madera.

Tardo segundos en comprender que tenía que seguirla, de lo contrario la respuesta no sería buena, no para el sino para el castaño que a pesar de ya no ser débil, su bienestar siempre fue lo primordial en su vida.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Jackson- Estamos solos.

-Ayudar a Stiles- respondió Parrish.

-¿Cómo? Si no mal recuerdo el ya no está con nosotros- contesto.

-Sigue siendo el mismo Stiles, estoy seguro- menciono Scott, su corazón latía con solo el escuchar su nombre, siempre había sido el en su vida.

-Me parece tan cursi que unos lobos se cuelen por un patético humano- hablo Theo a unos pasos de la entrada.

-El único patético aquí eres tú, ¿Qué esperas con esto?- cuestiono Scott.

-Tener una manada no lo creo, Deucalion es tu alfa- termino Parrish.

-No es precisamente lo que busco de ustedes, si no lo que me divertiré con todo esto, sin duda no me equivoque en Stiles, siempre fue el más inteligente de todos ustedes- su comentario logro molestar a los demás.

-Si solo le tocas un cabello te juro que....- amenazo Scott.

-¿Qué? ¿Me mataras?, no lo creo, la última vez que nos vimos confiaste más en mí que en tu mejor amigo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora será distinto? Solo piénsalo, yo provoque que vinieran todos aquí, gracias a mi Stiles fue convertido, esto fue mi plan, una venganza que no dejare pasar Scott, así que mejor resígnate a perder a tu amigo porque ahora me pertenece- su rabia era evidente hacia el alfa.

-Estas equivocado si piensas que te dejaremos hacer lo que te plazca, esta vez no- amenazo Parrish.

-¿Qué puede hacer un sabueso del infierno que solo recoge almas perdidas? Stiles está muerto ya, firmo su perdición cuando se convirtió, nadie puede salvarlo.

El rechinar de los dientes de Jackson se hizo notables, jamás había tenido que contener su ira por tanto tiempo, pero ahora era un buen momento de soltarse.

Empuño sus manos y con todo el peso de estas las dejo caer una tras otra sobre el rostro de Theo, mientras este solo sonreía ante cada golpe recibido, para el solo era un estúpido juego.

-¡Te matare, te juro que te matare!- exclamo molesto y con cierto toque de impotencia.

-Eso lo quiero ver- contesto escurriendo sangre de su labio.

-¡Basta Jackson! Es inútil- pidió Scott y este se detuvo apartándose con desconfianza.

**_[...]_ **

Habían pasado un par de días desde que habían llegado a aquella abandonada casa, el interior era frió, pero aquel leve palpitar les permitía seguir teniendo esperanzas.

Los planes de Deucalion aún eran confusos pues este solo se dirigía a ellos cuando quería que entrenaran con él, pero su mirada reflejaba algo que tal vez no les agradaría pues su acercamiento con el castaño cada vez era más y más y eso les preocupaba.

Derek había permanecido en una habitación al lado de Braeden a decisión de la cazadora que en su fallido intento de colarse en su habitación durante esas dos noches solo había recibido amenazas y simples rechazos. Él no tenía la intención de involucrarse con ella, ella simplemente no era Stiles, aquel castaño que cada noche imaginaba su sonrisa y mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos mientras dedicaba su atención a una lectura, su respirar armonizado mientras dormía en su cuarto, Stiles era el único con el que se sentía en paz y el único que podría causar diversos efectos en su corazón ya marchito.

Por otro lado estaba Parrish, el simple oficial que solo había logrado un beso de aquellos labios, un beso que seguía acariciando y rememorando en su mente, era imposible enamorarse más de lo que ya se encontraba, solo se lamentaba que sus palabras jamás fueran escuchadas.

**_[...]_ **

El castaño había permanecido alejado de todos, la herida que le había propiciado Liam había comenzado a cicatrizar, por ello se había mantenido alejado de todos, pero Deucalion guardaba cierto acercamiento a él y no lograba comprender porque.

-Te noto distraído- menciono su alfa mientras se recargaba junto a él en el árbol exterior de la casa.

-Solo pienso- respondió sin mirarlo, solo enfocándose en los demás que entrenaban.

-Y en qué piensas si se puede saber- menciono.

-En cuál es la razón por la que me convirtieron y porque quieren que este aquí- exclamo.

El alfa suspiro pesadamente y se colocó frente al castaño.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Tu estadía aquí me trajo cuatro lobos, sin mencionar que me gusta ver esa cara todos los días- le sonrió y se apartó de su lado dejándolo aún más confuso que antes.

Estaba cansado de eso, agotado de todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, devastado por no ser el mismo.

_¿Qué sientes?_

Una pregunta de su interior lo interrumpió.

_¿Lo amas?_

¿Cómo amar cuando no eres tú mismo?

_Porque por eso te ayude_

Y por esa misma razón se encontraba en aquel lugar con recuerdos que quería reprimir pero que se aferraban con fuerza al palpitar del corazón que se encontraba justo delante de él.

Lo único que reconfortaba es que todo pronto terminaría o eso quería creer.

 


	22. Lo que soy

_**POV Stiles.** _

Cuando se es mordido por un lobo suelen suceder tres cosas, la primera.

Convertirte en hombre lobo, como Scott lo había hecho al igual que Isaac y Erika.

Morir por rechazar la mordida, tal como le había sucedido a Pegie.

Y ser inmune a la mordida como sucedió con Lydia, la idea y la emoción de haber descubierto esta última me había dado la última esperanza que me quedaba, pues aun recordaba aquel día en que Deucalion me había mordido.

"Deje que lo único que cuidaba de mi dejara me cubriera y alejara de aquel intenso dolor que sentía recorrerme"

Fueron con exactitud mis últimas palabras como humano, antes de que el nogitsune me ofreciera su apoyo, antes de perderme a sí mismo en aquel inmenso abismo.

 _Puedo ayudarte, puedo quitarte el dolor, déjame ayudarte Stiles_ – Decía el nogitsune dentro de mí.

¿Por qué? – le respondí desde mi mente, mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza y sentía aquellos colmillos perforar mi piel como un par de agujas enormes y filosas.

_Porque puedo hacer que no cambies, porque puedo fingir por ti y no mueras, tú eres inmune a la mordida, ¿Cómo lo sé? Tu sangre es muy distinta a la de los demás, lo sé porque vivo dentro de ti, una parte que aferraste inconscientemente en tu interior para protegerte del dolor que él te causaba, para ser más fuerte cuando lo tuvieras frente a ti._

Entonces lo recordé, su sonrisa que me dedicaba y después borraba para mirarla a ella, ese puñal que sentía se incrustaba cada vez más en mi interior y que de la única manera era guardarme ese dolor, el mismo que lo alimentaba dentro de mí y no lo permitía apartarlo.

La sangre comenzó a sentirse caliente mientras escurría a través de mi cuello.

_Stiles, no tienes mucho tiempo, déjame ayudarte._

¿Qué quieres de mí? – pregunte.

_No me dejes morir, solo eso._

Comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo dejaba de reaccionar, la mordida comenzaba a afectarme un poco. Me asuste, pensé que moriría y no volvería a ver a mi padre, a mis amigos, que no lo volvería a ver a él.

_Si tú mueres, yo muero, juntos saldremos adelante, juntos lo derrotaremos._

¿Cómo haremos eso? – ¿Cómo era posible que le creyera cuando por culpa de el había casi muerto y había matado a una de mis amigas, Allison.

_Porque el trabajo del zorro es saber mentir bien y mi fuerza hará que tu olor sea similar al del lobo, mi resistencia te permitirá curar tus heridas y mi ser cambiara tu personalidad._

Lo pensé un momento, segundos suficientes para darme cuenta que de igual manera moriría si no aceptaba, la inmunidad de la mordida podía ser solo un truco para darle oportunidad de usar mi cuerpo, pero recordé que su ser había perecido en aquella pequeña caja ante mis ojos, no podría controlarme a menos que encontrara su poder y saliera de mí y la historia se repitiera, un destello de confianza fue el que necesite para aceptar aquella petición que me permitiría seguir con vida.

Está bien.

Después de eso no pude recordar lo que paso, solo que me sentí de pronto en absoluta paz y en un lugar donde solo había oscuridad, donde había estado el nogitsune y ahora estaba yo, perdido, asustado y más que nada preocupado por lo que a partir de ese momento sucedería conmigo, mi corazón se detuvo y solo escuche a lo lejos un "Está muriendo" de parte de Braeden, había muerto durante un rato, horas en las que no supe que ellos estaban aquí para ayudarme, la manada.

_**[...]** _

Cuando recobre el conocimiento pude ver y escuchar lo que mi cuerpo hacía, los besos que había propiciado, las palabras que los lastimaban y mis crueles acciones, pero tenía que seguir actuando, al fin de cuentas me habían convertido en un lobo, pero al recibir aquella herida de Liam me di cuenta que se complicarían las cosas, mi cuerpo tardaba en sanar a como un lobo normal debía de hacer.

Algo andaba mal.

Trate de acercarme a Theo pero el solo seguía una venganza hacia Scott, Braeden solo se interesaba en Derek, pero Deucalion buscaba algo más, y eso me involucraba a mí.

Cuando terminamos el entrenamiento me acerque a Deucalion tratando de buscar algo que me diera la respuesta que buscaba.

-¿No me respondiste que es lo que quieres de mí en este lugar?- me sorprendía que el noguitsune actuara de una manera tan fría.

-La misma razón por la que no te vas- contesto sin siquiera mirarme.

Luego de segundos se giró y me miró fijamente, su rostro serio mientras se acomodaba aquellas oscuras gafas.

-Eres especial Stiles, Peter siempre pensó que serias un buen lobo y no se equivocó, ahora tengo al mejor en mi manada, pero hay algo más que termina intrigándome un poco- su distancia terminaba de acortarse mientras podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro- No hay nada que te mantenga permanente mente aquí conmigo, soy tu alfa cierto pero eso no implica que estés 24/7 cerca.

Mi cuerpo no mostro atisbo de temor o duda, permanecía sereno ante sus comentarios.

-Siendo así no veo porque seguir en este mugriento lugar- me di la vuelta y me tomo con fuerza de la muñeca.

Bajo ligeramente sus lentes para verme mejor a los ojos, me enfoco unos segundos y después me beso, me sorprendió y no puede sentir mayor desgracia que eso.

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba ante aquel desagradable beso, al parecer al nogitsune tampoco le había causado gracia esa acción, pero poseía una infinita paciencia.

Cuando se apartó de mi sonrió como si un chiste le había contado pues sus manos se habían recargado en los laterales de mi rostro y carcajeaba fuertemente mientras yo solo lo miraba con seriedad.

-No puedo creerlo, eres de verdad un crio especial, ahora veo porque tienes a aquellos lobos a tus pies- me miro un momento y termino de apartarse- Cuando te vi en el loft de Derek había algo en ti que simplemente se conservó en mi mente, debía tenerte para mí, después llego Braeden y fue el momento perfecto de hacer mi capricho, por eso estas aquí, te quiero para mí y como lobo te aferra a mí, buscare la manera de que te conviertas en mi compañero, por eso duraremos un par de semanas aquí, encontrare la manera de acerté mío y después nos marcharemos, claro después de reclamar mi manada, Derek será una exhibición para esa cazadora mientras que Scott, bueno el morirá, tengo que quitarle su manada y no podré hacerlo mientras el aun siga con vida, Jackson y ese oficial de igual manera permanecerán a mi lado, después iré por los demás, la banshee, la kitsune, el lobo solitario de Peter, ese lobo Isaac y el druida, me costara más trabajo pero para eso te tengo a ti- sonrió después de mencionar eso.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Tengo muchos planes Stiles y tu estas dentro de todos ellos.

Ahora se aclaraban algunas de mis dudas, pero ¿Ahora que tenía que hacer?, mis ideas se habían agotado al escuchar sus palabras sin atisbo de duda y con completa seguridad.

Tenía poco tiempo para detenerlo, pero no podía hacerlo yo solo, había una persona que me podía apoyar.


	23. Contando el secreto

**_¿No vas a rendirte ahora o si Stiles?_** – escucho su mente hablar.

Como podía seguir sin ver siquiera a su padre una vez, lo extrañaba demasiado y aquellos consejos que le daba cuando ya sus ideas carecían en su mente. Y eso era precisamente lo que le sucedía, ya no contaba con más ideas y para eso necesitaba a Parrish, Scott era su mejor amigo pero estaba claro que las ideas no eran lo suyo, Derek, él era bueno solo peleando, mejor no cansarlo con sus aburridos planes, incluso podía imaginarse sus gestos amargados "Demonios extraño esas amenazas", se argumentó a sí mismo, estaba Jackson, pero simplemente no le cogía la confianza suficiente para ello, y su única opción era el ayudante de su padre.

Bien que le había robado su primer beso, en realidad no era como su primer beso, pero sí de parte de un hombre y ese si era su primer beso.

Pero de todos en ese lugar el que mejor le podría ayudar. Así que abandonando la habitación en la que se había encontrado la mayoría del tiempo para no reflejar la verdad de su rostro, la vergüenza y tristeza emanar de su propio cuerpo.

Ya no podía con aquello, agradecía al noguitsune actuara por él, de no ser así ya se encontraría muerto y sus amigos igual.

Se dirigió por unas largas escaleras de la casa y llego a la puerta de la sala donde se encontraba Derek recargado en el ventanal observando hacia el exterior, su mirada reflejaba la confusión y desesperación de los hechos.

-¿Qué quieres?- escucho llamarlo sin siquiera mirarlo, era costumbre que lo hiciera, pero sabiendo con el tono que lo hacía, de molestia y fastidio no hacía más que entristecerlo.

 ** _Se fuerte, esto pronto terminara_** – escucho de nuevo a su único amigo hasta ese momento, su mente.

-Nada de lo que tú puedas darme – contesto por primera vez Stiles, ¿Cómo podía dejarlo abandonado en aquella situación?, refiriéndose a aquel ser dentro de él.

El lobo se giró bruscamente solo para mirarlo a los ojos.

Quiso descifrar lo que divisaba, pero a diferencia de hace un momento, ya no veía nada, solo un tremendo vacío que conducía a su propia perdición.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí si fuera así?- respondió.

-Esa fue su elección, no mía, yo los habría matado rápidamente, pero soy un zorro y la diversión esta en mi naturaleza, aquí la respuesta a tu pregunta solo la tienes tu- le contesto del mismo modo, serio.

-Lo hicimos por ti, lo hice por ti- aclaro.

 **¡Contrólate Stiles. Contrólate. CON UN DEMONIO CONTRÓLATE!** – Podía escucha a su propia mente divagar.

-Todos son responsables de sus acciones, tu decidiste mal- sonrió dándose la vuelta.

Para cuando trato de marcharse ya se encontraba contra una pared mientras aquel lobo lo acorralaba, sentía su respiración tan cercana a la suya, hacia tanto que no lo hacía y de alguna manera eso le reconfortaba, Derek jamás era de mostrar sus sentimientos y al verlo de esa manera, tan roto y desesperado no hacía más que dañarlo aún más por dentro.

-No tienes idea de cuento te amo- menciono para sí mismo, estaba claro que aunque lo deseara jamás lograría que regresara a ser como el simple humano que le robaba la razón aun sin ser consciente de eso.

-Una pena por ti, probablemente y sea la última vez que me veas, será mejor que te hagas a la idea lobo, ese humano no regresara, soy un lobo como ustedes y eso no cambiara jamás- de un fuerte manotazo se apartó de su lado dejando al lobo completamente inmóvil en aquel lugar.

Trato de mantener la compostura, de no sonar tan pesado, pero tenía que ser de esa manera, mantenerse alejado de ellos era lo mejor para mantenerlos con vida.

**~*~**

-Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y no hemos encontrado a ninguno de ellos, probablemente se marcharon de la ciudad- exclamo Chris mientras se sentaba cansado en el asiento de la comisaria.

Habían buscado en cada rincón del pueblo, cada casa, oficina, departamento, local y demás y nada, incluso recorrido los bosques y no había rastro de ellos.

-No Stiles está aquí, él no se marcharía- respondió seguro el Sheriff.

-El ya no es tu hijo John, debes de entender eso- contesto con cierta tristeza en su voz.

-Jamás lo abandonare, sigue siendo mi hijo- no supo ocultar su tono de molestia por aquel comentario, no era del primero que lo escuchaba, Deaton, Malia, Liam e incluso Lydia habían mencionado aquello en alguna ocasión, pero el simplemente seguía guardando aquella esperanza de recuperar lo único que le importaba en el mundo, Stiles, y aunque eso significara seguir buscando el resto de su vida lo haría, porque era su hijo, porque lo amaba.

El cazador comprendió y solo se puso de pie para darle un par de palmadas en la espalda para después abrir la puerta de la oficina.

-Regreso más tarde, Melissa está esperándome para comer, nos vemos luego John- exclamo recibiendo una ligera sonrisa del mencionado para después marcharse.

La soledad era un sentimiento que todos detestaban, pero eso era lo que el ahora abominaba, ese sentimiento que comenzó a sentir tras la ausencia de Stiles, un vacío que jamás podrá llenar.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que la puerta sonara un par de veces.

-¿Se te olvido algo Argent?- cuestiono acercándose a abrir la puerta, pero al hacerlo no era Argent el que se encontraba.

-Está bien que no soy demasiado atractivo, pero de ahí a compararme con ese cazador, ¿Es demasiado exagerado no lo cree sheriff? –era Peter.

Con fastidio dejo de lado la puerta para sentarse en su escritorio.

-¿Qué quieres, fastidiarme más el día?- pregunto con cansancio.

-Probablemente, después de que mi querido sobrino y único familiar en todo Baecon Hills decidió abandonarme, pensé, ¿Por qué no hacer nuevos amigos?, es decir, eres un excelente oficial y eso, ¡Pero vamos, solo te he visto tomar un par de tragos aquella noche!

-No sé si recuerdes que mi hijo ha sido convertido en un ser como ustedes, no sé dónde pueda estar y si los demás siguen con vida, fuera de eso no tengo muchas ganas de emborracharme de nuevo.

-Se te veía muy deprimido aquel día, al fin de cuentas nunca me contaste de quien se trataba aquel mal de amores, ¿Te contare el mío si quieres?, no tengo problema con eso.

Su mente se puso en blanco, había olvidado el tema de Parrish casi por completo, todo eso gracias a la profunda desesperación por encontrar a Stiles.

-Ya no interesa- contesto evadiendo el tema.

Entonces comprendió, con aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba se sentó en el mismo sofá en el que Chris se había sentado.

-Vamos Sheriff, cuénteme- contesto.

Sin duda solo Peter le podría dar una confianza que en ese momento no sentía por ninguno que se le había acercado, tal vez era por la misma sensación de pérdida que sentían o simplemente la misma persona que los unía.

~*~

Mantenía su vista fija en el claro del bosque, respiraba profundamente mientras cerraba sus ojos por un instante dejando que sus sentidos se dejaran llevar como cuando entrenaba en la mansión de Derek, cuando Stiles estaba a su lado, no como ahora, si no como cuando su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y dejaba ver mejor aquellos pequeños lunares de sus mejillas.

Estaba completamente enamorado de él, ¿En qué momento?, seguro no estaba, pero ese sentimiento permanecía latente dentro de él aguardando el momento correcto de salir y dejarse llevar, pero ya no sabía cuánto más tendría que esperar, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y todo seguía igual, Stiles solo los ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo y la otra pequeña parte solo los menospreciaba y hablaba con Theo y con Deucalion, algo que no le agradaba, pues aquella sonrisa que divisaban ambos al estar cerca de él le disgustaba.

-Ya deja de pensar, me estas matando con solo percibir tu olor- exclamo Jackson acercándose a Scott que permanecía al pie de la escalera de la entrada.

-Es imposible, como actuar como si nada pasase, Stiles esta tan cerca y no podemos siquiera acercarnos, esto está cada vez peor- cerro sus puños en señal de molestia.

-Ya encontraremos la manera de cambiar eso, Parrish me dijo que escucho a Deucalion hablar con Theo hace un par de noches, dijeron algo de llevar a cabo su plan con Stiles, no logro terminar escuchar porque Braeden llego, pero estoy seguro que lo que sea que busquen en Stiles no es bueno y algo que seguramente nos perjudicara a todos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto.

-Braeden solo buscaba venganza con Stiles por su separación con Derek, Theo quiere venganza contigo por evitar conseguir tu manada, ¿Qué podría buscar Deucalion que no sea más poder? Y el único que se lo puede dar es Stiles pues es su primer beta y el que le puede dar la fuerza pues logro arrebatarte la manada solo por él, si logro manipularlo para conseguirnos a nosotros como su manada podrá convertir a quien quiera y eso implicara marcharse de Baecon Hills, Peter aún sigue aquí al igual que los demás y no le convendría pelear por ellos.

-¿Querrá matarlo?- pregunto asustado.

-No lo sé, pero si es así tenemos que alejarlos de él, que no confié en ellos, por eso se aleja de nosotros, hay algo más de lo que no nos estamos dando cuenta.

Las palabras de Jackson permanecieron en su mente, ¿Por qué querrían a Stiles como primer beta? ¿Si solo buscaban venganza porque seguían manteniéndolo con vida?, existían demasiadas dudas de las cuales sus respuestas no serían fáciles de conseguir, pero al menos trataría.

~*~

Cuando llego al exterior diviso al ex oficial sentado frente a un árbol, su mirada se dirigía al cielo de aquella tarde, mientras sus manos acariciaban despistadamente el césped mal cortado de aquel lugar.

A simple vista podía jurar que solo era un humano más, pero todos estaban bajo aquellos poderes que lejos de darles mejoras solo les traía más problemas.

Este lo miro desde lejos luego de darse cuenta de su acercamiento, se notaba su nerviosismo y de pronto la pregunta se instaló en su mente, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar aquello cuando comenzaba a entender lo sentía?, siempre fue un humano despistado para ciertas cosas, su padre solía decírselo, pero en esta ocasión era más fácil ocultar esos sentimientos.

Cuando se encontró solo a unos pasos lo recibió aquella sonrisa que caracterizaba a Parrish, la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba cada que se lo encontraba en la comisaria, la que le daba la bienvenida a pesar de todo.

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?- pregunto el castaño.

-Porque eres tú- respondió con simpleza.

-Te hice venir a un lugar a tu perdición, dejaste tu trabajo, tu vida, ¿Por qué tendrías que sonreírme de esa manera?

-Porque te amo, y a pesar de eso sé que regresaras a ser el mismo Stiles de siempre- respondió.

-Eso es tan vago- contesto con asombro aun delante del ex oficial.

Este sonrió de lado y se puso de pie.

-Algún día comprenderás lo que es dar todo por alguien a quien amas, aun creo que ya lo sabes.

Lo miro determinado y con ligera sorpresa traspasar sus pupilas, ¿Acaso lo sabía?

-Sé que estoy hablando con el Stiles que conocí- satisfecho con la reacción de aquel chico.

-¿C-como....- trato de preguntar.

-Pase demasiado tiempo observándote, suena acosador pero, era la única manera de mantenerme cuerdo todo este tiempo, eras tú el que me traía a la realidad- se a sincero.

Asintió con pena.

-Ahora que Deucalion salió con Theo necesito decirte algo Parrish- comento el castaño.

-Dime.

-Yo......sigo siendo humano- comento.

-¿Qué?, pero.....¿Cómo?- no sabía si estar confundido o alegre por la noticia.

-Bueno no 100% humano.....veras.....tuve que.....pedir cierto favor a cierta persona.......o mejor dicho.......ser- sus ojos brillaban de vergüenza.

-¿Tu......pediste ayuda a.....?

-Al nogitsune, resulta que no murió por completo, una parte de él se unió a mí y pues, gracias a el mi esencia cambio similar a la de un lobo, por eso no he podido transformarme y me he alejado de ustedes, si me acercaba demasiado podían sospechar y hacerles daño o podrían averiguar lo que era.

El oficial permaneció quieto en aquel lugar, se debatió entre estrecharlo entre sus brazos y no soltarlo sin importar lo que los demás dijesen, pero estaba el hecho de que tenía que seguir ocultándose, por lo que se tragó aquellas tremendas ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?, ¿Debes de haber pensado en algo para que esto termine?

-Lo he pensado- lo miro con determinación- Por eso vengo a pedirte tu ayuda.


	24. Razones para quedarme

Contuvo el aire lo más que le fue posible y entonces fue consiente de lo que hacía.

Parrish estaba de pie frente a el con un semblante de preocupación y ansiedad.

-¿Stiles?- pregunto el ex oficial al notar el arrepentimiento del chico.

-Yo...lo siento....no debí- dio un paso atrás, pero ese mismo paso fue recorrido por el hombre para tomarlo con delicadeza y envolverlo entre sus brazos, dejo que sus manos palparan su espalda con desconfianza y pequeñas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos y mancharan su camisa.

-No se que hacer Parrish, tengo mucho miedo- menciono con desespero mientras se aferraba a aquel abrazo.

Este lo apretó un poco más.

-Tranquilo, aquí estoy contigo, no te dejare jamás, no importe lo que pase- respondió y esas simples palabras hicieron que los ojos castaños refugiados entre su pecho se asomaran como si de un pequeño se tratara.

-Deucalion planea algo conmigo- el ex oficial lo observo confuso y después se aparto solo un poco del chico.

-¿A que te refieres con que planea algo contigo?

-No se exactamente que, pero se que cuando al fin nos vayamos de aquí ustedes, tiene planeado matarlos y yo, bueno no sé porque sigo aquí si ya no le sirvo, es obvio que solo quiso conseguir betas a su manada, ahora los tiene.

-Esta Braeden, ella quiere vengar algo tonto por Derek, ella es la que te permite estar con vida y gracias a eso yo sigo aquí- lo miro detenidamente acunando con sus manos sus mejillas humedecidas- Encontraremos la manera de salir de aquí todos.

-La única es enfrentarlos.

-¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?- pregunto.

-Eres el único mas humano de aquí, si yo me acercaba a ellos pudieran percebir que miento incluso a kilómetros, ahora que se marcharon todos con Deucalion puedo acercarme a ti, solo tu puedes decirles el plan antes de que nos vayamos de aquí y Peter y los demás no nos puedan encontrar, extraño demasiado a mi padre- contesto.

-Lo sé- contesto- Pero nadie esta de ánimos para seguir peleando, tu eres el ancla de esta manada y si tu los enfrentas tenlo por seguro que ahí estaremos, mientras ninguno de ellos reaccionara, la confianza se nos acabó, eso incluye a Peter y los demás que, aunque estén lejos eso que los mantenía unidos ya no está más.

-Parrish, por favor- suplico.

-Te prometo que hablare con ellos, pero tu debes prometer que no harás nada hasta que decidamos que hacer de acuerdo- sentencio estrechándolo una vez mas contra su pecho, extrañaba demasiado esa esencia, esa voz y simplemente extrañaba todo de ese humano- No tienes idea de cuan feliz me hace que estés aquí, bien, conmigo.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues aquellas palabras no las había escuchado, y sinceramente dudaba que las volvería a escuchar pues su propia confianza había desaparecido.

******

Los días seguían pasando y no había noticias de Stiles por ningún lado, la desolación comenzaba a absorber por completo a el sheriff que no salía de día ni de noche de su casa, una casa que había sido invadida por el mayor de los Hale al mudarse temporalmente por la ausencia de su rayo de sol.

-Es mejor que comas algo- menciono Peter extendiéndole un plato de sopa.

El mayor lo miro inquisitivo mientras sostenía aquel plato.

-No sabía que cocinabas- exclamo mirando el contenido del plato.

-Una sopa instantánea cualquiera lo puede hacer- argumento tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama donde se mantenía el mayor recostado.

-No tú, pensé que al tener mucho dinero y ser un hombre lobo les daba por comer comida especial- menciono dando el primer sorbo, pero en ese mismo instante en que sus papilas gustativas probaron aquel bocado lo devolvieron al plato más rápido de lo que lo comió- ¡Dios esto no tiene sabor!

-Vamos no puede estar tan mal- exclamo arrebatándole el plato y dándole una probada y escupiendo del mismo modo, miro el plato confuso, como si este le estuviera gritoneando que algo le falto.

-Olvidaste el sazonador en bolsa del empaque- contesto a su pregunta interna.

-Ya me preguntaba porque había otra bolsa dentro- el oficial solo se permitió sonreír después de tanto tiempo, sin duda había pensado mal de Peter y ahora se daba cuenta de ello, durante esos días no había hecho mas que cuidar de él, agradecía que los chicos todos los días fueran a verlo después de clases o antes de ir al Instituto, pero Peter, el simplemente había abandonado todo para mudarse con él a hacerle compañía.

-¿Tanto te gusta mi hijo?- pregunto el oficial.

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al Hale pues dejo el plato sobre la cómoda al lado de la cama y sentarse de nuevo en esta, hacia días que Stiles permanecía en sus pensamientos, en cada momento estaba esa sonrisa y sarcasmo en sus sueños y en cada acción que así, pero el escuchar su nombre de labios de su progenitor sin duda no era algo que esperaba.

-Yo....

-No te estoy preguntando, lo veo, no pensé que el gran Hale hiciera todo lo que has hecho.

-Bueno, en realidad no he hecho mucho.

-Has hecho mucho mas que eso y te lo agradezco, pero no es justo que cuides de mí, no es tu obligación, se que extrañas tanto a Stiles como yo, y que esto lo haces por él, porque el haría lo mismo lo conozco, pero, sigue con tu vida Peter, seguramente tienes mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar a un viejo en cama que no puede sobrellevar la desaparición de su hijo.

El mayor permaneció en silencio, un largo silencio que el oficial observo en primera fila, aceptaba que lo había hecho por Stiles, porque ese chiquillo se había llevado lo mejor de él, porque había hecho que su corazón volviera a latir por un cariño que creía que jamás volvería a sentir por nadie y se había mudado a su casa para saber en primera fila si ese suspiro regresaba a su vida, ser testigo de una sonrisa del chico, ver con sus ojos su brillo al cruzar la puerta gritando el nombre de su padre, pero también había logrado entablar una especie de amistad con John, no era un tipo malo después de todo, antes pensaba que solo era un gruñón dispuesto a tirar balazos a cualquiera que se le acercara a su hijo, no lo culpaba.

Pero ahora había algo mas que ni el mismo lograba comprender y era que eso mismo lo encontraba en el sheriff, todo eso multiplicado el doble.

-Es cierto- respondió ganándose la atención del hombre- Me mude por Stiles, quería saber de primera mano cuando llegara, pero no es por el que aun sigo aquí- termino levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación, sin duda una contestación simple y gráfica.


	25. Confrontación (Parte 1)

Abrió sus ojos lentamente dejando que los pequeños rayos de luz que se colaban a través de su ventana dieran contra sus ojos aun adormecidos, contemplo el techo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, respiro hondo llenando sus pulmones con aquel oxigeno toxico que quemaba por dentro hasta desgastarlo por completo.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras sus pies descalzos tocaban el frio suelo bajo sus pies, poniéndose de pie se dirigió hasta el baño y contemplo su rostro demacrado en el espejo, las ojeras eran visiblemente notorias y su piel estaba reseca y áspera.

 ** _Estas acabado_**  – dijo la misma voz por dentro.

Lo sé – respondió con frialdad – Pero esto no ha terminado.

Con eso se vistió y salió de su habitación y bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la estancia donde todos se encontraban, tanto Deucalion como Theo, Braeden y los demás.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con desconfianza.

\- Bueno mi querido Stiles, creo que el que debe de preguntar eso soy yo, ¿No crees? – cuestiono Deucalion acercándose al humano lo suficiente para percibir su aroma.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Parrish era el único que no se encontraba entre ellos, ¿Qué habrá sucedido?

\- ¿Porque no nos explicas tu famoso plan a todos Stiles? – sonrió con maldad – Porque no nos dejas ver de una vez ese lobo que llevas dentro, ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente para que nos hagas ver de lo que eres capaz – su sonrisa se fue apagando poco a poco - ¡Hazlo! – exigió sobresaltándolo.

Tanto Scott como Derek y Jackson quisieron intervenir, pero a solo tratar de acercarse Theo y Braeden se pusieron delante.

\- ¿Creíste que podías engañarme a mí?, no soy tan tonto Stiles, ¿De verdad pensaste que te dejaría solo con Parrish así como así? – carcajeo – Claro que no, quería saber de lo que eras capaz, Theo me lo advirtió y la verdad no quería creerle, pero veo que tenia razón, al fin de cuentas eres parte de esa absurda manada aun, si no estas conmigo entonces no estarás con nadie – su voz se notaba molesta.

\- Si lo tocas te juro que te arrepentirás – menciono Derek desde donde se encontraba.

Este se giró para verlo.

\- ¿Crees que me intimidas con tu amenaza?, puedo llegar a ser muy testarudo cuando se meten entre mis planes y tu mi querido Derek, te has metido en todos y cada uno de ellos desde que te conocí, incluida tu estúpida familia muerta.

\- ¡No hables de ellos! – la mano de Scott impidió que se acercara.

\- Contrólate Derek, recuerda que Stiles esta junto a el – le recordó.

\- Muy listo Scott, pero es muy tarde para que tus palabras puedan controlarme a mí – su mueca de disgusto los asusto a todos y mas en cuanto la mano del lobo se mantuvo firme en el cuello del humano casi ahogándolo.

\- ¡Basta suéltalo! – menciono Jackson desesperado al ver tal escena.

\- ¡¿Qué lo suelte?, ¿Este impostor trato de matarme junto a su noviecito policía y planeas que lo deje así como así?!

\- Entonces hazlo – dijo con dificultad Stiles – Mátame, pero tu manada desaparecerá tan pronto como yo lo haga – no sabía de donde salía esa valentía después de estar muerto de pánico por ser descubierto aun sin comenzar nada.

\- Eso es lo que menos me preocupa – sonrió – Estuve buscando mis propios betas y tengo suficientes para terminar con tu tonta manada.

El aire cada vez era nulo.

Scott cerraba con demasiada fuerza sus puños tratando de buscar una manera de liberarlo de aquel agarre, pero si se acercaba mas de lo debido nada le costaría arrancarle la garganta como a un muñeco.

Saber que Stiles en realidad no había sido convertido le reconfortaba, pero no saber qué era eso le preocupaba aun mas que saberlo ser lobo.

\- Te dejare respirar solo un momento mas solo porque tengo planeado algo contigo – lo dejo caer al suelo luchando por respirar – Además no tarda en unírsenos alguien que llevo esperando desde hace mucho – sonrió satisfecho.

\- Tu mayor error fue ignorarme Derek – hablo esta vez Braeden.

\- Y lo volvería a hacer – no le importo en lo absoluto que la mirada de la cazadora reflejara odio, en ese momento solo le importaba Stiles y en saber que sus latidos se armonizaran de nuevo.

\- Es una pena que todo esto haya pasado Scott – se puso frente a el Theo, que con aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba le causaba mas molestia.

\- Te matare en cuanto esto pase – amenazo el moreno con rabia e impotencia.

\- Eso lo quiero ver – respondió sin importancia.

\- Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer – señalo Deucalion con desprecio – Si vuelves hacer algo estúpido como aquello, tanto tu padre como ese oficial sufrirán las consecuencias de tus actos Stiles.

Diciendo eso se marcho de su vista al igual que Theo y Braeden.

En cuanto se hicieron a un lado los tres lobos corrieron hasta donde el humano yacía tirado en el suelo.

\- Vamos ponte de pie – ayudo Scott tomándolo del brazo.

\- Lo siento, esto es mi culpa, solo quería que esto terminara, pero siempre termino empeorando las cosas – dijo con tristeza el castaño mientras se ponía de pie.

\- No ha sido tu culpa – respondió Jackson – Deucalion ha estado un paso delante de nosotros desde el principio.

Este no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio lamentándose la perdida de Parrish, el solo quería ayudarlo y ahora estaba en peligro.

\- Todo estará bien Stiles – trato de consolarlo Scott.

\- Basta de mentiras Scott – contesto Derek – Esto no estará bien hasta que Deucalion muera.

\- Eso lo sabemos, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, escuchaste que dijo que tenia sus propios betas, si ellos llegan junto a aquella persona estaremos muertos – dijo Jackson.

\- Por eso hay que actuar antes de que ellos lo hagan.

\- Pero ¿Y Parrish? – pregunto Stiles.

\- Puedo oler su aroma, no esta muy lejos del bosque, pero para llegar a el hay que distraerlos, una vez fuera sacaremos a Stiles y buscaremos a los demás.

\- Yo lo haré – sugirió Scott – Yo los distraeré mientras ustedes sacan a Stiles y a Jordan.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, no Scott – alarmado el castaño.

Este le sonrió con ternura.

\- Lo que importa es que salgas de aquí y vuelvas con tu padre – dijo serena mente, como si el morir fuera una elección normal.

\- Por favor – suplico con lágrimas en su rostro.

\- Estaré bien mientras tú lo estés.

Tanto Jackson como Derek no mencionaron nada, compartían la misma idea del moreno, salvar a Stiles era siempre su prioridad, ninguno contemplo en realidad salir con vida de aquello.

**_[...]_ **

Lydia se había acercado a la casa de los Stilinski, llevaba consigo su libreta en donde dibujaba cada visión que tenía, la sujetaba con demasiada fuerza por miedo a que fuera separada de su cuerpo.

Toco un par de veces la puerta y esta se abrió viendo a Peter Hale del otro lado.

\- ¿Sucede algo Lydia? – pregunto el lobo al notar la expresión de pánico de la chica.

\- Necesito hablar con el papa de Stiles – dijo y este le dio el paso.

En cuanto esta entro subió con rapidez las escaleras sin recibir la autorización de nadie, se adentró a la habitación abierta y el oficial se encontraba aun en cama.

Este la miro preocupado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba y al mismo tiempo a Peter quien había entrado después de ella.

Ambos observaron la libreta con pánico.

\- Es Stiles – dijo – Lo he visto.

\- ¿Dónde? – dijo sentándose en la cama para poder estar cerca de la chica - ¿Dónde lo viste Lydia?

La chica le entrego la libreta con sus manos temblando y Peter se acerco para ver de qué se trataba.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto el oficial al ver el ultimo dibujo.

\- Es Stiles en él bosque, pero también es el ... - el nudo en su garganta le impedía continuar.

\- Muriendo – termino Peter al tiempo que sostenía el hombro del mayor mientras este apartándolo se ponía de pie para buscar a su hijo.


End file.
